Con las alas rotas
by Gabriela Ines
Summary: Apariencia de ángel: la identidad de miladi es cada vez más enigmática. El círculo se comprime, nublando la razón de Oscar y de su madre: "Una víctima más, para hacerle perder la razón".
1. La caída

Hola...tal vez les parezca conocida esta historia. Pue bien, a causa de algunos desperfectos no se quiso continuar por problemas entre las autoras. Sin embargo, la idea todavía está, así que, para los amantes de Lady Oscar (me incluyo tb ) voy a continuar con ella...El primer capítulo va sin ninguna modificación, pero pronto vendrán los siguientes...

Para los que nunca lo han leído...no lean las instrucciones. Están de más

Ojalá y lo disfruten...Cualquier opinión o comentario será bien recibido

Gabriela.

**Con las alas rotas**

**I**

-¡Miladi, os lo ruego: Son órdenes de vuestra madre!-

-¡No quiero que continúen con esta estupidez¡Largaos de aquí!-

Las sirvientas se encontraban al borde del colapso. La muchacha miraba con recelo la prenda, con encajes exuberantes que Madame de Jarjayes dispuso que se colocara, para luego voltear la cara indignada, humillada, resentida…El mundo imponente de los Jarjayes cayó en picada, y la hija menor no lograba siquiera un ápice de aceptación: Para ella, todo era una completa pesadilla…

Todo comenzó a principios de otoño, hace un mes…hace un mes que sucedió el fatídico día…

* * *

**Raconnto...**

El general Jarjayes se encontraba en una misión rumbo a París. En ella se contaban cerca de veinte soldados escoltando la guarnición. Unos dolores en el pecho le hicieron encogerse y detener el galopar del caballo… el conde miró hacia el cielo: Unos cuervos revoloteaban circunvalando en lo alto…uno de los soldados lo escuchó musitar unas palabras de agradecimiento con una sonrisa en los labios. Cerró los ojos.

-General, general Jarjayes ¿Me escucha?-

De pronto, un golpe seco y sordo. Los soldados corrieron en su auxilio: Las caras pálidas, gritos, susurros, un suspiro…

-¡Demonios¡De prisa, el general está inconsciente!-

* * *

-¡Atención pelotón: Desenvainen espadas!-

Un día resplandeciente de octubre. La práctica al mando de la comandante…Andrè reposó su espalda indolente en uno de los pilares del edificio, sin quitar la mirada de la muchacha. Sonrió al verla tan plena, tan ahincada en su labor…

-¿Quién iba a pensarlo, Óscar? Hace ya ocho años que rehusabas tomar la comandancia de la guardia de María Antonieta; y ahora te encuentro más feliz que nadie en su trabajo-

Óscar estaba muy al pendiente de su labor, tanto que no se percató de un carruaje que con gran velocidad se acercaba hacia el lugar; cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Andrè. De él salió un soldado perteneciente al grupo que comandaba el general Jarjayes. Andrè frunció el ceño extrañado. Sus pasos se encaminaban hacia la guardia.

-Comandante Óscar Francoise de Jarjayes-

Diose vuelta al sentirse por aludida. Se dirigió al Capitán Gerodelle:

-Haceros cargo de la práctica un momento-

-Sí, mi comandante-

Bajó de César en pos del soldado. Veíase bastante compungido. Andrè los miraba intrigado por la situación.

-Debe ser un asunto de contingencia- se respondió internamente.

A medida que el soldado le comunicaba lo sucedido, el rostro de Óscar se sumió en la estupefacción. Al ver la expresión de su amiga sintió una punzada en el pecho…Después de ido el soldado, Andrè se acercó hacia Óscar.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Óscar?-

Al parecer, estaba como en estado de shock; musitando unas cosas ininteligibles.

-Óscar- la tomó por los hombros para enfrentarla a sus ojos: Algo grave debió haber ocurrido para descolocarla a tal punto- dime ¿Qué te pasa¿Te sientes bien?-

Reaccionó al instante. Con la voz entrecortada comenzó a decir:

-M-mi padre--No le entendía. Ahora sus ojos delataban el terror, la angustia…frunció el ceño, como desentendida del mundo-Mi padre sufrió un accidente. Andrè: Mi padre se está muriendo-

* * *

Llegaron rápidamente a la mansión. Óscar bajó del caballo de forma vertiginosa, a punto de haber caído de la grupa del equino, corriendo a más no poder. En el pórtico les esperaba la gobernata con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mi niña ¡Ah, mi pobre niña!- la abrazó fuerte rompiendo en llanto.

-No, abuela: Suéltame, por favor. Mi padre…-se deshizo el abrazo para ir hacia los aposentos de su padre. Algo le dictaba el pecho, una fuerte corazonada…divisó a Hortence, una de sus hermanas mayores, al pie de la puerta secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-¡Dios santo, Óscar!-la abrazó fuertemente-por poco y no llegas: Mi padre no hace más que llamarte…por favor, entra a su habitación-

-Pe-pero…-

-Sólo entra…después te lo explicaré todo-

Empujada por ella, entró a la recámara. El doctor guardaba los utensilios con ademán de irse, pero Óscar lo detuvo:

-Doctor Laconne… ¿Cómo se encuentra¿Cómo se encuentra mi padre?-

Cerró la maleta y dio un suspiro; malas señales según la muchacha…

-No hay nada más que hacer, comandante…fue un ataque al corazón; la enfermedad actuó de modo silencioso y llevó a estas consecuencias-dirigió un vistazo al lecho, para después responder grave- Lamento profundamente que haya llegado a estas circunstancias, pero a vuestro padre no le queda tiempo: Lo más probable es que no llegue al día-

Sintió un temblor recorrer todo su cuerpo…escuchaba los débiles llamados de su padre: La llamaba a ella, pero no soportaba ese ambiente tan lúgubre; no podía armarse de valor. Sospechando su temor, al verse penosamente involucrado en infinidad de ocasiones en esos acontecimientos, posó la mano en su hombro y le dijo:

-Debe estar tranquilo. Su padre está muy orgulloso de ud, musitaba cuán aguerrido era su heredero…sólo cumpla su deseo. Lo único que quiere es hablarle por última vez; sé de antemano que si no habla con él, se va a arrepentir toda su vida-

-Lo tengo muy claro, doctor. No se preocupe de ello-

-Bueno, no me queda más que decirle…buena suerte, comandante; y fuerza-

Tomó la maleta y se retiró de la habitación. Se escucharon unos gritos desgarradores fuera de los aposentos…

Los gemidos eran cada vez menores. Óscar acercó una silla al lado de su cama y le tomó las manos…

-Óscar, mi hija¿Eres tú?-

Estaba perdiendo la vista: Era indudable que estaba agonizando. Contuvo las lágrimas entrecerrando los ojos y levantando la vista hacia el cielo, buscando el valor…luego volvió la mirada hacia su padre:

-Sí, padre: Soy yo, Óscar-

-Sabía que llegarías. T-tu madre quería buscaros, temía que no llegases a tiempo. Mmm…-sonrió solapadamente-como si no os conociera: Yo, más que nadie en el mundo os conoce…somos como dos gotas de agua, casi puedo leeros el pensamiento ¡Ah!-

Un resentimiento en el costado…el tiempo se acortaba.

-Padre, padre…tranquilizaos, te lo ruego. No debes pasar malos ratos, debes reposar-

-Deber, deber…ah, mi pequeña hija…nunca os enseñé nada más que acatar y obedecer sin réplica, y mira lo que he logrado: Que tengas la terquedad característica de mi sangre-

-Por favor, padre-

-No,…debes escucharme, necesito deciros tantas cosas. Temo que no pueda aclararlo; todavía estamos a tiempo-

-¡No, no¡No dejaré que te canses, que nos dejes así de fácil!-

-Mi hija…-comenzó a llorar.

-¡Ah, señor!-exclamó desesperada del dolor, luego volvió a la calma-…tranquilízate, lo escucharé todo, todo-

Apretó fuertemente sus manos, tratando de auto controlarse…

-Quiero que pongas toda tu atención; todavía, gracias a Dios, me encuentro lúcido…-

Se desvanecía por momentos del dolor, hasta que tomó valor…

-No sé cómo he llegado hasta este punto…n-ni siquiera tengo el valor suficiente para relatarte cuán truhán han sido mis actos. Lo único que puedo proporcionaros es el más sincero arrepentimiento de todo lo que te he hecho…te he fallado: Fui el peor ejemplo como padre, como ser humano…tú me enseñaste a se más humano, aun cuando siempre denegaba tus razones…-

-No digas esas cosas…he sido fuerte gracias a ti-

-Pero os habéis perdido todo de tu faceta como mujer…-

-Si os referís a empolvarme como un pastel, a usar esos "candelabros" de vestir, o siquiera mencionar la llana idea de juntarme a desmenuzar a media corte entre tacitas de té, mientras hago unos horrendos bordados…Mmm, es como para pensarlo…demasiado tentador ¿No lo crees?-

-Ah, Óscar…-le brindó una trémula sonrisa-nunca vas a cambiar-

Con mucho cuidado, la joven levantó al padre para acunarlo en su regazo. El conde no sabía qué hacer, cómo reaccionar…esas muestras de afecto jamás dichas, como un silencioso tabú entre ambos, brotaban en un instante…parecía que pronto su corazón explotaría de rebozo. Ese sitio era tan cálido, tan reconfortable, que sus ojos sucumbían al tul de la muerte…perdía la conciencia, se dejó llevar…

-Te amo…no sabes cuánto te amo. Daría mi vida entera con tal de verte feliz-

Las palabras brotaban de su boca…temía nunca haberle dejado en claro cuánto lo amaba…Lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, por el nacimiento de esos dichos tan bellos. La vida entera se le pasó frente a los ojos…nunca sopesó lo completamente feliz que era su vida, y de las cosas que perdió por su frialdad, pero más aún era por las supuestas equivocaciones de su rol como padre.

-"Pero me he equivocado: Eres la mujer con más entereza que he visto en toda mi vida…y sé que encontrarás el camino en pos de tu felicidad"-

Sonrió por primera y última vez, grabado en su semblante por siempre…el cuerpo de repente se tornó más liviano; como si la partida de su alma hubiese vaciado ese cuerpo laxo y sin vida. Óscar lo sintió, sintió el vacío de la habitación…la partida.

Estaba todo muy claro: Se fue.

Se fue para no volver.

Cerró los ojos: No dejó escapar siquiera un suspiro…Recostó su cuerpo con cariño y le cerró los ojos, echó un largo vistazo a su rostro, mientras se recostaba en su pecho como una niña indefensa…necesitada del último emano de calor del, alguna vez, pétreo general. Estaba en un trance profundo…no podía dimensionar la situación…

Después de un tiempo indeterminado, golpearon las puertas…seguramente cerradas con seguro, incomodados por el sepulcral silencio. Levantó la cabeza con desgana, y se separó de él. Sentada en la cama, se restregó la cara buscando calma…de tanto controlarse, logró neutrar cualquier índice de dolor…dio un largo suspiro, anteponiéndose a lo debía enfrentar, y se levantó rápidamente frente a la puerta…

Finalmente, abrió las puertas…

* * *

La mansión estaba a punto de estallar del cúmulo de gente que quería ver al general por última vez. Miles de personas sin rostro le daban condolencias y lamentaciones…su madre en la habitación, deshecha en lamentos y sollozos; sus hermanas no eran caso aparte, también contribuyendo al griterío y lloriqueo desmedido. Andrè frunció el ceño: Más que por el hecho del fallecimiento, creía que era el espectáculo de las damas lo que llamaba a presencia a cerca de medio Versalles.

-No sabe lo difícil que es esta pérdida: Era uno de los mejores en su labor-

-Sé de antemano que suplirá este dolor con un gran optimismo-

-Tengo confianza en que su descendencia será de lo mejor en toda Francia-

No sabía que decirles: Espetarles lo ridículo de sus condolencias por ser casi extraños para su padre, o lo estúpidos de sus consuelos, al siquiera pensar que la herencia pudiese cubrir la fugacidad y el vacío de su partida… ¿Qué iban a comprender ellos, que jamás han logrado amar a su familia sino por lo bello que se ven en conjunto para las tertulias de la reina? Pero ni siquiera se permitía tal licencia de desahogo: Sólo asentía con sumo respeto. Todo un espectáculo frente a sus ojos: Escenas penosas hasta la ridiculización, hasta el punto que, doncellas por el mero deseo de llamar la atención, simulaban las más lastimeras condolencias entre llanteríos y, más de alguna, simulados desmayos entre los brazos del comandante.

Finalmente, la presencia de la reina con su séquito de damas de compañía y una gran escolta de sus hombres.

-Su majestad-hizo una reverencia. María Antonieta la levantó del suelo en seguida, a lo cual Madame de Polignac respondió con una disimulada mueca de disgusto por tal cercanía.

-No, mi fiel Óscar: Esos protocolos olvídalos por ahora. Lamento profundamente- es que ni siquiera las palabras de consuelo llegan a acudir a mi mente, todo es tan confuso, tan repentino…-

-Despreocúpese majestad: Sólo su presencia reconforta cualquier dolencia-

-¿Dó-Dónde se encuentra?-

-Andrè-vino movido por su llamado-por favor, conduce a su majestad hacia la sala-

-De acuerdo-tomó su mano de improviso y le susurró al oído-no te preocupes, Óscar. Yo te apoyaré siempre-

Condujo a todos hacia el féretro, pero quedó sorprendida por la preocupación de Andrè. De hecho, nadie en la mansión tuvo la deferencia de velar por ella, el inquietarse por ese extraño sopor con el cual había tomado la partida de su padre.

Sólo él: El bueno-para-nada, el que vivía desentendido de cualquier problema, sólo Andrè logró ver tras ese velo de aparente aceptación. Casi sucumba ante ese acto tan gentil, pero todo se desvaneció al ver acercarse con paso marcial a la segunda capitanía de la guardia imperial.

-Comandante, mis más sumas condolencias. A su padre lo considero una persona de gran valía e íntegro en todo sentido-

-Agradezco vuestras palabras, Gerodelle, y también vuestra presencia: Tantos halagos por su memoria hacen que lo sienta vivo-

-También digo en representación de toda la guardia imperial que la sensible partida del General Jarjayes conmueve a toda la guarnición de la milicia francesa-

Óscar sonrió. En Gerodelle siempre encontraba una camarería deferente a los demás aristócratas. Puso la mano en su hombro y espetó conmovida:

-Muchas gracias por venir, Capitán Gerodelle. Siempre he estado consciente de vuestra lealtad y afecto: Lo tendré presente-

-No existe otra cosa que quisiera más…si lo desea, pongo a vuestra disposición a algunos soldados-

-No será necesario. Quiero que la situación se aleje lo mayormente posible de cualquier parafernalia…ya su partida lo hace tan difícil; no quiero más contratiempos-

-Lo comprendo totalmente. Con su permiso, comandante-

Se saludaron: Una conmovida y otro destrozado.

-"Cuánto es mi deseo de abrazaros; cuánto mi deseo de alejar vuestro dolor y hacerlo mío…"-

* * *

Movió las últimas sillas. Era cerca de la media noche, cuando se retiraron los últimos invitados…pero en su mente no dejaba de ver esos ojos sombríos, tristes, necesitados de él más que nunca.

Momentos atrás, se encontraron frente a frente en el pasillo de los aposentos.

-Andrè, necesito que lleven unas tazas de té a la recámara de mi madre. Mis hermanas también se encuentran arriba. Y colócales unos calmantes…-

-De acuerdo-

Una pausa de silencio prolongada. Ella mantenía su mirada, era sumamente extraño…el tenerla tan natural, tan de siempre.

El caminar de ella deshizo tal pensamiento, viéndole cómo se alejaba sin decir nada, sin expresar nada.

La conocía perfectamente. El callar de ella era movido por una suerte de desgarro interno tan profundo, que no sabía cómo dejarlo escapar. Era una paradoja el pensar que la persona que tanto luchaba por libertad y justicia para el resto se viese presa de sus propias acciones.

Quería estar con ella, el dejarle saber que su dolor desgarraba un alma en silencio, un alma que la quería con todas sus fuerzas, con todo su corazón…

No quería admitirlo, pero amaba a Óscar: A la muchacha tan diversa, tan testaruda y temperamental, a la mujer escondida bajo vestiduras masculinas que encontró en él a un amigo, un hermano…al ser humano tan íntegro y leal a sus convicciones. Pero la simple idea forjándose en su cabeza por un supuesto sentimiento hacia ella le hacía un daño constante: Él era un plebeyo, indigno de siquiera pensar en una posibilidad con Óscar.

Suspiró cansado. Miró hacia unos vitrales, aturdido por la situación:

-Óscar…no lo comprendo ¿Cómo han cambiado las cosas¿En qué momento me perdí en ti? Pensaba que la sola idea de enamorarme era absurda…de un tiempo a esta parte me encantaba tenerte cerca, sentía una satisfacción tan placentera. Pero con el tiempo te has vuelto vital, indispensable: Como el sol en la pradera…te siento en cada momento, y no puedo reprimir el amarte de esta manera, no puedo: Mas, me quieres como un hermano, y yo te veo como la mujer de mi vida…-

Comenzaba a amanecer, y existían tantas cosas que afrontar, tanto dolor entre medio…situaciones que siquiera imaginaban: El amanecer que daba comienzo a grandes cambios en la vida de los Jarjayes y, en especial, en la vida de Andrè y Óscar.

**Fin raconnto.**

* * *

Todas las sirvientas salieron de la habitación como una madeja de fideos, rezongando por la actitud de la patrona. De todo aquello era espectador el joven valet…al ver que el lugar estaba vacío quiso ir a verla, pero se encontró de frentón con Madame Jarjayes.

-Ah, Andrè ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

-Nada, Madame-

-¿Nada? Muchacho…ve a buscar a Madame Montblanc y dile que venga a los aposentos de Óscar en cuanto se desocupe-

-Sí, señora-

La vio adentrarse a la habitación de Óscar: Seguramente con el propósito de hacerla entrar en razón. Empuñó las manos con fuerza…

-Buenos días, querida-

La muchacha la miró desconcertada. La madre hizo un ademán para abrazarla, pero ella la rechazó…tuvo que armarse de paciencia para enfrentar la situación. Se sentó en su cama, al lado de ella, como signo de comprensión.

-Hija: Sé cuán confundida puedes estar, sin embargo debes realizar lo que te digo…tu padre así lo dispuso. Por su ausencia, quiero que sientas el mayor respeto posible, pero deseo que sigas adelante -

-Porque creía que lo deseaba, pero no es así. ¡Madre, debes creerme!-

Se levantó de golpe. Normalmente, era una persona de trato suave y paciente; pero la respuesta de Óscar la dejó en estupefacción:

-No, no muchachita ¡No me pidas que os crea porque no lo haré¡¿Cómo es posible que digas tales disparates¡Eres una adolescente y debes asumirte como tal!-

-No soy una muchacha, madre…a pesar de muchos en esta casa, he crecido. Soy una adulta, capaz de mantenerme por mis propios medios-

La ha dejado con el amén en la boca. La postura y decisión que poseía era como ver al general en persona. Tales recuerdos la inundaban…no podía seguir en esa situación, no lo soportaba más.

-Lamento deciros esto, pero no tienes opción. Lo estoy haciendo por tu bien, Óscar…en esta casa se han acabado las mentiras, y estás bajo mi tuición hasta que disponga tu matrimonio con un aristócrata. Así que tendrás que acatar lo que os disponga-

-¿Y por qué no lo dispusiste antes, cuando mi padre tuvo la idea de forjarme en educación como un hombre? Ya es muy tarde para reparar en errores…yo no soy la culpable de ello, y lamento aun más que vos, porque no seré yo quien tenga que cargar con culpas ajenas…-

Salió, dejando a su madre sin palabra alguna. Tal vez con su padre habría tenido la deferencia de escuchar la propuesta, pero su madre era un ente extraño en su vida, casi invisible. Comenzó a arreglar a César para salir, desfogarse con cualquier cosa: Lo que sea con tal de salir de ese infierno…

* * *

-¿Qué haces, Óscar?-

Se asustó. Diose vuelta, molesta por su actitud.

-Me parece obvio-contestó tajante.

Tomó las bridas del caballo caballerosamente.

-Temo que olvidas que yo soy el encargado de las caballerizas-

-¿Temes por tu lugar en la casa ahora que mi padre no está?-

-Óscar, Óscar: Siempre tan dulce…-

-No me trates como una tontuela; sé lo que estoy haciendo-

Después de un tiempo indeterminado, terminó encarándola.

-Me extraña mucho tu actitud: No deberías estar jugando con esas cosas-

-¿Ah?-

Estaba demasiado cerca uno del otro. Puso distancia ella misma, intentando evitarle como lo estaba haciendo hasta ahora…

-Me estás evitando…ah, Óscar-

-¿Óscar qué¿Óscar qué¡Hasta cuándo me vas a molestar!-

Respondió con súbita furia. Andrè quedó estupefacto ante tal reacción.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

La pregunta fue la gota que derramó el vaso. A grandes zancadas se dirigió hacia su presa y comenzó a gritarle:

-¡¿Sabes qué me pasa, de verdad quieres saberlo¡Pues te lo diré, estoy cansada, hasta la coronilla, hastiada de que todo el mundo se tome la atribución de corregir cada maldita cosa, acción que haga…estoy cansada de tener que colocar la cuota de cordura en una familia de locos y soportar a cada "pela gato" que pase frente a mí sintiéndome como la persona merecedora de lástima…!-

Andrè la siguió escuchando, sentándose en un saco de forraje…al fin y al cabo, se estaba desahogando…

-…e-estoy más que harta de la gran farsa de la familia "Feliz" de Jarjayes-haciendo comillas con sus manos, como hablándole al establo, mientras caminaba de un lado al otro…luego se detuvo: Suspiró y comenzó a sollozar…-…siendo que hemos perdido a un padre, a un gran padre…¡Pero todas se dispersan, cacarean como en un gigantesco establo…ya veía que en cualquier momento los invitados se iban a parar y aplaudir por su actuación¡No somos una familia, nunca lo hemos sido!-terminó quitando las lágrimas con fuerza-¡Carajo! ... ¡Y yo, más encima…YO tengo que comenzar a ser la damita de la familia¡Buena la cosa: Ahora les bajó el arrepentimiento de convertirme en hombre¡Parezco una maldita muñeca…yo también me canso, Andrè; yo también necesito de un poco de apoyo! Algo de consideración, una ínfima muestra de que en algo influiría esta pérdida tan grande ¡Maldita sea: Estamos hablando de mi padre!-finalizó con una patada al cubo de estiércol.

No pudo evitar dar una mirada de horror al ver el desastre del ataque de ira de Óscar. Se dio cuenta de la impresión de su amigo y se sintió culpable…

-Ah-ah discúlpame…no fue mi intención. Lo arreglaré-

-No, por favor: Yo me encargaré-

Se hincó, sosteniéndose la cabeza en sus manos. Andrè sólo la miraba, incapaz de romper la coraza que escondía su verdadero dolor…

-Lo lamento, Andrè…siempre me descargo contigo-

La miró incrédulo: Era la segunda disculpa que le daba Óscar. De verdad que debía sentirse desolada.

-No te preocupes, Óscar; si puedo hacer algo que te reconfortara, no dudes en hacérmelo saber-

Un silencio sepulcral fue la respuesta. Supuso que era una señal.

-Bueno, te dejaré sola. No quiero incomodarte: Ha sido un día muy pesado para todos nosotros… buenas noches-

-¡Espera!-

Estaba en el portal. Dio vuelta la cabeza.

-Necesito preguntarte…-

-Dime: Soy todo oídos-

-A-Andrè… ¿Estás de acuerdo con mi madre, respecto a lo de tomar un rol como mujer?-

La pregunta lo dejó helado ¿Tenía importancia para ella lo que dijese ahora? ...lo que más temía era lo que conllevaría: Si dijese que sí, revelaría sin intención los designios de su amor; si, en otro plano, dijese que no, renegaría algo que creía férreamente…Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

-¿Puedes contestarme, Andrè?-

Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, casi imperceptible…

-Es tu decisión, Óscar-

Y se alejó del lugar, cortante y sigiloso, en medio de penumbras…

"…_No sabría qué contestaros…a decir verdad, era un buen general: Un hombre de palabra y muy correcto. Todos en la guarnición pueden dar fe de ello…De corazón, lamento más por la pérdida de la familia Jarjayes…la gente ajena llega y se va, pero es en la familia en donde se produce la gran grieta._

_Yo perdí a mi padre a los dieciséis años; es por ello que veo en la comandante Óscar el dolor más grande…tuve que levantar a mi familia, so pena de ocultar el grave desazón de su fallecimiento. Espero que con ella, exista una persona que la acompañe en su duelo: Y a toda su familia…mucha fuerza, por sobre todas las cosas…" _

_Subordinado de la guarnición del General de Jarjayes. _

Continuará…


	2. Leña del árbol caído

**Con las alas rotas**

**II**

Madame Jarjayes estrujaba sus manos, impaciente: En la mesa el silencio era sepulcral, gélido…ninguna de las dos rompía ese tabú impuesto días antes. Finalmente, la madre decidió dar el primer paso…

-Hija, recibí una invitación para la fiesta del duque de Guemenais-

Le miró extrañada…

-La reina conversó conmigo unos días atrás, convenciéndome que vayamos para despejarnos un poco; además, creo que nuestra presencia sería-

-…Imprudente-interrumpió Oscar, dejando los cubiertos a un lado- Con ese hombre me batí a duelo unos meses atrás…no creo que debamos exponernos por ahora a las tertulias; mucho menos para irnos a meter a la "boca del lobo"…de todos es conocimiento de nuestra poca simpatía-

-¿Meternos a la "boca del lobo" dices? Oscar, temo que exageráis hija…-

-Bueno, si lo deseáis, podéis ir vos: yo tengo muchas tareas pendientes en la guardia…Andrè-

-¿Sí?-

-Prepara los caballos: Hoy vendrás conmigo a palacio-

* * *

-La niña Oscar parece perdida…como si hubiera pedido el rumbo-

-¿Perdón?-

-Ah, descuida-secaba sus lágrimas con el delantal mientras lavaba los trastes-estaba hablando sola…-

-Mmm…a mí me da la misma impresión, pero no se puede esperar menos: perdió a su padre. Existen ocasiones en las cuales hay que dejar que actúe el tiempo…-

-¡Ah, habladurías! Esa niña necesita de alguien que vele por ella: Que la cuide y le hable hasta que suelte toda esa pena reprimida…-miró en dirección al muchacho.

-A-abuela, creo que exageras: Ella es muy fuerte, más de lo que piensas-

-"Abuela, creo que exageras"-repitió mofándose de sus palabras- ¡Esa niña está sufriendo, niño desconsiderado, y tú todavía creyendo que su soledad es algo normal!-

-Oscar es así desde que la conozco…no creo que sea necesariamente un defecto-

-El que haya actuado toda su vida con tanto mutismo no es normal, los actos no son irremediables aunque haya pasado el tiempo…tú más que nadie deberías saberlo-

-¿Y yo por qué?-

-Porque eras igual a los cinco años. Cuando murieron tus padres…-

-Abuela…-

-Lamento recordártelo, pero es la verdad. Los momentos amargos no deben pasarse solos…y tú, como eres la persona más cercana, te toca el acompañarla pase lo que pase…-

-Entiendo tu punto, pero no va a ser tan sencillo. Hablé con ella anoche-

-Bueno ¿Y? ¿Qué te ha dicho?-

-Eh... creo que debo mantenerlo en secreto-

-Andrè Grandier ¡No le vas a ocultar nada de esto a tu abuela ¿Verdad?!-

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo decírtelo-

-¡Ah, ya verás, bribón desconsiderado: Recibirás tu merec!-

En el instante que la abuela estaba por continuar con el reto, apareció Madame Jarjayes.

-Y bien: ¿qué os ocurre, Madame Montblanc? ¿Pasando malos ratos con vuestro nieto?-

-¡Ah, si supiera madame! Este chiquillo me ha causado tantos dolores de cabeza que no sé si llegaré a sobrevivir este año-

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Abuela, eres tan melodramática-

-Me da gusto que estés de buen ánimo, Andrè-

-No hay de otra, madame Jarjayes-

-¡Pero qué manera de expresarse es esa! ¡Ven acá y recibirás tu merecido!-

Pero la dama tomó tiernamente la mano cuasi-homicida y puso una mano en su hombro:

-No, no, no... Ah, ah: No se estrese sin motivo-

Luego de tranquilizar a la abuela, se dirigió hacia Andrè:

-Muchacho: Venid conmigo-

* * *

Consternado por la petición, Andrè se quedó parado en la puerta del escritorio. La señora pasó se apoyó en el escritorio y retiró la mano al darse cuenta de lo polvoriento que se encontraba.

-¡Vaya! Este lugar necesita aseado... ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que permanece cerrado el escritorio de mi marido, Andrè?-

-Cercano al mes que nadie ha visitado la habitación, madame-

-Ah, sí...-musitó, dando voz a sus pensamientos-ah, sí-

Se sentó en el puesto que dejó vacío su esposo, apoyando el mentón entre sus manos cerradas: meditando. La mirada de Andrè está cargada de sentimientos encontrados, hasta que la voz de ella lo despertó:

-¡Pero qué descortés! Tomad asiento, por favor-

-Muchas gracias-

-Bueno, cuéntame: ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Muy bien, madame...sólo que-

-Dime...-

-Creo que no debería sentir vergüenza alguna. Dígame: ¿en qué la puedo ayudar?-

-Mmm... Al parecer, creo que divago demasiado ¿No?...-

-¿En qué puedo ser útil?-

-Mira Andrè, la situación es la siguiente: Conoces más que nadie a mi hija… han sido amigos desde que puedo recordar. La situación no se ha dado fácil estos últimos meses; la comunicación va de mal en peor entre nosotras, y temo no ser la persona indicada para apoyarle…-su voz entrecortada por la angustia no la dejaba continuar, finalmente sacó palabra:

-…No sé a quién recurrir más que a ti: estoy desolada. No he cumplido mi rol como amiga, mucho menos como madre, y te pregunto cosas que no tendrías por qué contármelas-

-Madame Jarjayes, yo-

-No te preocupes; si no quieres contarme, no te presionaré-

-Escúcheme, por favor: la verdad es que no puedo confidenciaros todos los actos y circunstancias personales de su hija, pero puedo asegurarle que está bien. Lo único que necesita es vuestra comprensión y paciencia, de más está el decirle que el sufrimiento que padece todavía es muy fuerte, y que sólo el tiempo curará las heridas, por profundas que se vean-

-Eso es lo que creo…pero es difícil hacerse la idea de que en nada puedo ayudarle-

-Puedo entenderlo…-

-Gracias, Andrè. Estoy muy agradecida de vuestro apoyo para con mi hija-

-No es nada… lo que necesite-

-Lo tendré pendiente: Puedes retirarte-

-Con su permiso…-agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto y abandonó el escritorio, con la mala suerte que justo se topó con Oscar en el trayecto.

-¡Oscar!

-¡Al fin te he encontrado! ¡¿Pero en dónde demonios te habías meti-?!-interrumpió su reprimenda al ver la silueta de su madre desaparecer por el pasillo.

-"¿Mi madre en el escritorio, conversando con Andrè?, ¿De qué hablaban?"

-¿Oscar?

-¡Ah!-soltó un suspiro de la impresión.

-¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿pasa algo?

-N-nada que… ¡nada que te incumba, Andrè! Será mejor que vayamos inmediatamente a palacio, si es que no tienes otra cosa que hacer.

-¡Ah, Oscar: las cosas que dices!-respondió esquivando esa mirada inquisidora: dio su palabra de total discreción y debía cumplir.

-…como quieras-caminó en pos de la caballeriza, sin dejar de pensar…

-"No puede ser: estoy rodeada en mi propia casa"

* * *

-No ponga duda en vuestras habilidades, mi querido duque de Guemenais. En la mayor parte de las ocasiones, las apuestas están regidas por la mano del azar…-

-"Mal de muchos, consuelo de tontos"…dispénseme, Miladi, pero esta situación afecta poderosamente mi honra: dudo que alguien pudiese entenderlo.

La mujer se tocaba el ceño, pensativa. El duque la había ayudado a adentrarse en el mundo de Versalles a cambio de aumentar la ignominia entre las cortesanas sobre la familia Jarjayes, pero el nombre de Oscar se expandía como la peste en casi todos los reinos europeos…, ¡si tan sólo tuviese una acción, una mancha en su papel como comandante intachable! Tal vez sólo así podría lograr sacarla del mapa y subir en la escala social… si tan solo mostrase algo que hiciese desistir a la reina en su afán de mantenerla en ese estado casi inexpugnable…

-Tal vez…-la mirada del duque se posó en Miladi, cuyo rostro vislumbraba una salida.

-¿Tal vez…?-

-Mi querido duque-tomó sus manos con una calculadora sonrisa-tal vez exista una salida…

* * *

-¡¡ ¿Pero qué demonios estáis haciendo: ¡¡La segunda línea está dos tiempos atrasada de la primera, ¡Sed más cuidadosos en la marcha, parecéis gansos en vez de soldados!

Andrè no pudo evitar una mueca de risa al escuchar tal comentario. Mal momento para que Oscar se diese cuenta, pues lo silenció con una mirada que le llegó al centro del alma. Una sonrisa malévola apareció en los labios del conde Gerodelle para enternecerse al voltear la mirada a la muchacha…

-Muy correcta vuestra acción, mi comandante: vuestro lacayo se ha vuelto imprudente…, el lugar de un plebeyo siempre será con los plebeyos.

-No seáis majadero, Gerodelle: mejor será que veáis a los soldados: tengo un asunto pendiente que tratar- calló al capitán porque no estaba de humor para nada. De a poco, su silueta se perdió de vista ante los dolidos ojos de tundra del muchacho.

Hace tiempo que la actitud de Oscar era tosca: apenas y le dirigía la palabra. Comprendía el tremendo dolor por el cual estaba pasando, pero cada mueca de disgusto y de indiferencia quedaba clavada en su corazón. No podía sino acompañarla en fiel silencio camino a la mansión: y ahí estaban, en camino. El rostro de Oscar se contrajo al ver esa mirada tan triste.

-Y a ti, ¿qué te pasa?-preguntó, en son de demanda.

Dio un largo suspiro antes de contestarle.

-Nada, Oscar: sólo estoy cansado.

-¿Cansado tú? A ti te ocurre algo grave: jamás te he escuchado decir esas palabras-refutó, en son de mofa.

- Para que veas, soy humano igual que tú: me canso y me enojo como todos los demás.

Había un tono de displicencia en su voz: nunca lo había escuchado hablarle con enojo, pero no le dio importancia.

-Bueno, yo también estoy cansada, Andrè, pero eso no es excusa para no beber unas cervezas después del trabajo…

-¿Es una invitación?

-No, es un hecho. Vamos, ¡eah!

* * *

-¡Comandante Oscar: qué gusto el veros en mi humilde posada!

-A mí también me da gusto veros, Barhélemy: hace mucho tiempo que no vengo a vuestra posada-puso una mano en el hombro de Andrè-Te quería presentar a mi buen amigo: su nombre es Andrè de Grandier.

-Un gusto verte, muchacho.

-Igualmente, señor.

-¡Ah, es el muchacho del que me contabas! Se nota que son buenos amigos.

-Por supuesto: nos conocemos desde la infancia-contestó con una sonrisa. Andrè no podía estar más sorprendido del comentario de su Oscar: quien hace un tiempo atrás lo trataba como trapero viejo, ahora lo presentaba como un gran amigo. Ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que Oscar tenía planeado hacer.

Cuando el casero se fue a la cocina, Andrè sirvió sus jarros del espumoso líquido. Un brindis vació los vasos en un instante, para llenarlos nuevamente. Intentaba por todos los medios el verlo siquiera vulnerable para enjuiciarlo y sacarle la mayor cantidad de información posible con respecto a la conversación con su madre, pero parecía hecho de piedra: a cada jarra que se servían, sus esmeraldas la observaban con atención, como si tratara de auto controlar los efectos de la bebida.

Sin los resultados esperados, ambos pronto retomaron el camino hacia Versalles. La mirada, insistente, no había desvanecido: lo poco que le quedaba de compostura se iba desvaneciendo. Llegaron a la mansión. Andrè le dio las buenas noches, pero le pareció que no lo escuchaba: lo cierto era que el intenso efecto del alcohol la llenaba de rabia, de indignación. Se volteó, indiferente del trato y de las actitudes de Andrè: de alguna manera, para él, esa indiferencia le hacía bullir la sangre.

Otro día en la familia Jarjayes, pero no sería un día igual…

* * *

-Buenos días, Oscar…

-¿Mamá?...: pero ¿qué haces en mi habitación?-se cubrió con las sábanas a más no poder.

-Ah, mi niña: quería veros, que habláramos un rato…

Extendió la mano para acariciarla, pero retrocedió a más no poder. Se incorporó dejándola con una terrible expresión en su rostro.

-¡Te he dicho que no me llames así!-ese impulso casi de oficial, casi pueril la impresionó mucho.

-¿Por qué me odias tanto, Oscar? No-no soporto tu desprecio-Las lágrimas cedieron, de ser largamente contenidas por el único anhelo de no ceder al dolor. Salió de la habitación de Oscar tapándose la cara, acto que fue presenciado por los mismos ojos que la miraban con juicio.

-… ¿A qué demonios viniste? Será mejor que te vayas a escrutar mis actitudes con mi madre, a ver si te sube el sueldo.

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

-¡De la misma mierda que me has tirado encima desde que murió mi padre: ¿crees que soy estúpida, que no me doy cuenta de vuestros tratos con tal de sacarme de mis casillas, de lograr ser una mujer y casarme lo antes posible?!

Esas palabras herían bien: jamás en la vida tenía pensado tales cosas. Su madre se preocupaba por ella con justa razón, y la desazón con cada una de sus acciones eran el karma con el que todos debían lidiar.

-No necesito tirártela: tú misma te has encargado de ahorrarnos el trabajo…

Los ojos, inyectados de furia, se cegaron ante sus palabras: estaba en su contra, en su contra.

Una cachetada marcó su rostro, el mismo que la miraba impertérrito, a pesar del daño que le estaba causando. Se incorporó y la tomó de los hombros, haciéndole chocar contra el ventanal: su rostro se veía angelical a causa de los rayos que se colaban por entre sus cabellos.

-Me tienes harto, harto…

-Déjame: me estás haciendo daño.

-¡A nosotros también nos estás haciendo daño!: ¿dices que te duele?, ¡a mí me está matando!

-Andrè…-musitó, sorprendida de tal reacción-¿D-de qué estás hablando?

Disminuyó la fuerza de sus brazos. Tomó una de sus manos y la colocó al lado izquierdo de su pecho.

-Aquí, Oscar-apretó su mano con fuerza, con mucha emotividad-me duele hasta el corazón que te hagas daño, que no seas capaz de confiar en mí.

- Andrè…-su nombre salió solo de su boca: obtuvo toda la atención que necesitaba para intentar llegar a ella.

-Por favor, Oscar: no me hagas pasar por tonto…Sé que todavía tienes tanto dolor con el cual cargas, tantas cosas que enfrentar: no me niegues la oportunidad de ayudarte…, tampoco niegues la ayuda que te pueda dar tu madre…

Al escuchar mencionar a su madre, volvió a su actitud iracunda: hizo a Andrè a un lado y le encaró nuevamente.

-Así que, de esta forma tan patética pretendes que te crea: ¡eres un imbécil: jamás me creeré tus patrañas! Todo esto es un complot para que mi madre logre hacer lo que en toda una vida no logró corregir, siquiera intervenir…Jamás esperé de ti la estocada, pero no creas que por ello voy a permitirlo: ¡desaparécete de mi vida: no quiero lidiar con traidores como tú!-de esta forma, salió rápidamente de la habitación, dejando a un Andrè totalmente atónito.

* * *

Se sentó, exhausta de la cabalgata, en el pasto, oculta en el nudo de su cuerpo… ni siquiera el vaivén del viento lograba sacarla de su mutismo. Después de mucho tiempo transcurrido, la tempestad de los ojos azules fue templándose, pero un cerco oscuro aparecía a la par que observaba la insignia que le había regalado su padre…

Esta situación la sobrepasaba: sin preguntas, sin explicación alguna lo arrebataron de su lado…Ese dolor tan intenso, como si le hubiesen sacado una extremidad de su cuerpo. Para colmo, debía lidiar con las penalidades de la reina: ahí mismo se encontraba, consolando a su majestad cuando Oscar se encontraba en un estado deplorable de salud, merecedora de la compasión más grande en el mundo… La reina casi y balbuceaba las palabras, por todo el llanterío.

No, no era llanterío: obviamente tenía sus razones…pero ¡qué afortunada era Su Majestad!

Una lágrima: sólo con una lágrima se consideraría dichosa, reposar en algo su mente turbada por su fantasma…pero no podía: se le había vedado ese derecho antes de nacer. El mutismo de la reina la devolvió a tierra…

-Oscar… ¿me estáis escuchando?-entre hipos a causa del llanto, notó su ausencia.

-Por supuesto, Su Majestad: nada me es más importante que vuestro bienestar. Me place que me tome como su confidente…

Mentira: cualquier mujer en el planeta se sentiría dichosa, excepto ella. No era la indicada para escuchar tales problemas…Pero ¿quién sino ella? A pesar de saberse su actitud reacia a los comentarios y conventilleos, característicos de las damas de la corte, era la única a la que se le podía guardar tamaña confidencia: era de saber general que era la discreción en persona…De Lady Oscar jamás se podría esperar sino apoyo y cautela por sobre todas las cosas…

-Lamento atormentaros con todos mis problemas, Oscar: es que tu presencia me reconforta como no tenéis idea… Todos alrededor mío sólo son tentados por su propia suerte al creer que los considero amigos: sólo entre nosotras puedo encontrar la fuerza suficiente para revelaros lo que ocurre en mi interior…

-Y es un honor, su Majestad: siempre que lo necesite, podrá contar con mi amistad…

-Ciertamente, querida Oscar… Por cierto, deseo que hagáis acto de presencia en la tertulia del duque de Guemenais: para escoltarme y distraer un poco la mente…

-Lo que Ud. disponga, su majestad…

* * *

-¿Alguna novedad, Gerodelle?-Oscar estaba escribiendo unos informes pendientes… Pensando que ella estaría muy concentrada en su labor, Gerodelle se quedó mirándola en silencio, hasta que la voz grave de Oscar lo despertara de su inconsciencia.

-Mis disculpas si os interrumpí, comandante.

-No os he dicho que estuviese molesta… Muy por el contrario: deseaba encontrarme con vos- dejó los informes a un lado- Por favor, entrad.

Gerodelle parpadeó, consternado: "¿Desde cuándo la comandante se mostraba tan amable con él?".

Oscar frunció el ceño: con una leve sonrisa, se dirigió nuevamente a su subordinado:

-Monsieur Gerodelle: si le gusta tanto la puerta, podría obsequiársela… No tengo inconveniente- le dijo en son de mofa, al ver su estupefacción, casi inmóvil en la puerta.

Al caer en cuenta a qué se refería, se dirigió a su escritorio. Se sentó frente a ella, con un poco de soltura: lo que le permitía la situación, obviamente.

-Temía el importunarle, comandante…

-No me importunáis en nada: ya terminé con los informes que me quedaban… Si existe algún problema con la tropa…

-¡No! No es de eso, mi comandante…-Gerodelle comenzaba a notarse nervioso y titubeante: el tema no era precisamente concerniente a lo laboral. Al sospechar cierta actitud melosa en su trato, la cara de Oscar pasó a la seriedad en cosa de segundos: volvió con una actitud sumamente cortante.

-¿Entonces…?

- Lo que ocurre, mi comandante, es que alguien la espera…

-¡Ah, era eso! Hombre: dejad de darle tanta vuelta a las cosas, que comenzabais a preocuparme. Hacedlo pasar…

-Temo que no sea de vuestro agrado…-refutó, sintiendo cómo le faltaba aliento. El rictus de Oscar era más demarcado.

-¿Y bien?-esperaba una respuesta, pero la obtuvo al instante. Unos pasos fuertes y marciales se dirigían a su escritorio.

-¡Media hora de espera! ... Ah, si vuestra belleza no fuese tal, no esperaría ni un segundo siquiera…- Esa voz…esa voz la conocía de algún lado- Pero, dado que las circunstancias lo ameritan, esperaría una vida entera en velo por vuestro consentimiento…

Casi se cayó de espaldas al descubrir de quién se trataba: era el duque de Guemenais. Se levantó de un golpe de su asiento, aún con la rabia hirviéndole en las venas al ver al asesino tras la apariencia del más noble de los hombres.

-¡¿Qué hace Ud. aquí?!

-Mademoiselle Oscar… es un honor también el veros- soltó una socarrona risotada, de las que conocía ya de memoria. Algo se tramaba ese hombre, de eso no le cabía duda alguna: por lo menos, debía averiguar algo.

-Capitán Gerodelle: os pido que nos dejéis a solas, por favor.

-Pero, comandante: con él os batisteis a duelo meses atrás. Podría tramar algo en contra de vos…-lo dijo en suma confidencia.

-No os preocupéis: con el duque yo sé arreglármelas. Si me permites…

-Por supuesto, comandante: cualquier cosa que necesite- lanzó una rápida pero iracunda mirada hacia el duque, para luego posarla paciente sobre el rostro de Oscar- no dude en pedírmela: con su permiso.

-Propio-respondió el duque. Al saber que estaban parcialmente solos, la postura de Oscar fue mucho más pétrea y cortante.

-Bueno, decidme: ¿a qué debo tan desagradable sorpresa?

-Oscar, Oscar: estáis siendo muy injusta en vuestro trato conmigo. Lo que deseo es hacer las paces…

-No os creo nada: decidme, ¿qué es lo que os traéis entre manos?

-Insistís en vuestro trato: no os comprendo. Os creía una mujer con criterio.

-Por sobre todas las cosas, es el criterio el que estoy usando más que nunca: no suelo compartir con gente déspota y asesina.

-…A propósito de su padre…

La ira se apoderó de Oscar: con rabia, lo tomó de las solapas. Tenía los ojos inyectados de furia.

-¡No os atreváis a mancillar la memoria de mi padre, desgraciado: que no responderé de mis actos si lo intenta!

-No seáis impaciente: hablaba de su entierro. No me refería a lo que hablábamos antes- lo soltó sin delicadeza alguna. El duque comenzó a respirar agitadamente: esa mujer sí que tenía agallas.

-Largaos de aquí, duque: sino, no conocerá de una segunda oportunidad…- se dio vuelta, mirando el vitral que empañaba la habitación con unos pocos rayos de luz.

-Comprendo vuestro dolor, Miladi Oscar: sin embargo, al preocuparme tanto de vuestro estado, decidí enviarle la invitación yo mismo. En honor a vos realizaré la fiesta de esta noche: está de más el deciros que estáis cordialmente invitada.

-Iré por mandato de su Majestad, duque: si fuese por mí, no lo vería ni en pintura.

-Si va, aunque con tal actitud, no me importaría: será un placer verla esta noche- Al improvisto, tomó su mano y depositó un profundo beso. Al darse cuenta de tal actitud, se soltó de él con rapidez… La mirada del duque era distinta: casi y podría decirse que cálida: el asombro en ella era evidente- "Air voi, mademoiselle Oscar"- con aquella reverencia, se fue del escritorio. Al salir de la habitación, se encuentra con Andrè. Le hace el quite, con una maliciosa sonrisa en sus labios.

Casi sin palabras se quedó al verlo, pero de un solo momento ya estaba en el escritorio de Oscar, pidiendo explicaciones.

-Se toca la puerta antes de entrar, Andrè…

-¿Qué quería el duque?, ¿qué hacía él aquí?

-Espera un segundo: a ti ni a nadie le debo explicaciones de mis actos…

-¡¿Qué hacía él aquí, Oscar?!-el tono no era para nada de petición, sino casi una orden marcial. Oscar quedó en una pieza, al verle tan enojado.

-Él, él, no lo sé, Andrè: no tengo idea…

* * *

El duque sale con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

Un carruaje lo está esperando.

En una de las ventanillas, Miladi se asoma, con cara de pregunta…

El duque sólo asiente, con un malévolo rictus en su rostro.

Continuará…


	3. Una extraña dama

**Antes de presentarles le siguiente capítulo, quisiera agradecerles por los comentarios que han hecho: no saben cúan inspirador es que se vayan cumpliendo espectativas y, por sus opiniones, veo que poco a poco se va concretando.**

**Es por ello, que el siguiente capítulo va con cariño para todas mis lectoras.**

**Con harto cariño.**

**Gabriela Inés.**

**Con las alas rotas**

**III**

-Por la expresión en vuestro rostro, paréceme que ha salido todo como lo hemos previsto…

-Ciertamente, miladi: por mucha astucia que tenga, Oscar no sospecha de lo que he preparado en estas instancias. Todo es propicio para mi venganza…

La mujer sonreía, tras el abanico de plumas. Acto después, el duque toma su mano y la besa. Levanta sus ojos y le dedica una sonrisa:

-Todo gracias a vuestra labor e ingenio, mi querida dama…

* * *

-¿Cómo que no sabéis?: ¡decidme ahora lo que hablabais con el duque!

-¡Esto ya es el colmo, Andrè: dejadme sola ahora mismo!- sin tener mínima intención de retomar la discusión, volvió a los informes que tenía en el escritorio.

Andrè no se movía de su lugar: era importante que tuviese una respuesta, por dolorosa o absurda que fuese. Con la disposición que ha estado con todos en la mansión, no le sorprendería que estuviese haciendo amistades equivocadas…

-Oscar, vamos: podéis confiar en mí.

-Es que ya no deseo confidenciaros ni una sola cosa más: iros a la mansión, entreteneros con algo más que conmigo. Haced una vida, pero bien lejos de la mía…

-No digáis eso…- tenía la cabeza gacha, con los ojos casi oscuros. Oscar se revolvió, inquieta por verle tan triste…Inspiró, cansada: no se contentaba con hacerlo sufrir, pero no tenía fuerzas para sacar la angustia de su pecho.

-Iros a casa, Andrè: no deseo discernir contigo en nada más…

No pudo sino acatar lo que le decía: con una tristeza ya declarada, salió del escritorio, haciendo eco con el golpe de la puerta contra el seguro. Después de ello, Oscar se inclinó en su sillón.

-"Esto debe pasársele: no permitiré que mi madre le lave el cerebro a mi único confidente. Eso jamás…"

* * *

Cerró la puerta y cerró los ojos: la frialdad de Oscar era patente, y le dolor que le causaba era más profundo con cada día que pasaba… Ya se desvaneció la energía de sus años, pesándole sobre los hombros la amargura de lo perdido. Cada noche, iba a una taberna cualquiera, tomaba hasta el hartazo y tragaba cada una de sus lágrimas con cada vaso que vaciaba.

Su sueño era una maldición marcada con hierro candente en las venas: Oscar estaba en todas partes… en los rincones lúgubres de las alegres cantinas, entre los rostros alegres de los consumidores: hasta en la coquetería de las mozuelas, que se hacían de notar frente a un joven tan apuesto sin comedimiento alguno. Una de ellas no se tomaba ni la molestia de guardar recelo su total aprobación frente al susodicho: se sentó al lado suyo, mostrando la más seductora de sus sonrisas. Andrè se dio cuenta de la violación a su privacidad: ni siquiera tuvo la deferencia de hacerle saber su enojo… Se retiró sin más, dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

No era Oscar: si no era ella, nada tenía que ver con las otras mujeres.

* * *

-¿Buscáis algo, niña Oscar?

-Pues, en realidad, estaba buscando a Andrè: tengo una fiesta en la casa del duque de Guemenais. Creía que iba a acompañarme…

-¡Ah, es cierto!: me mandó a decirte que tenía un asunto que resolver. Que lo esperaras para acompañarte.

"¿Un asunto por resolver?... ¿Desde cuándo Andrè hacía cosas a escondidas, sin que ella tuviese idea de la naturaleza de ella?".

-¿Sabes de qué se trataba?

-Mi niña Oscar: para seros sincera, intenté sacarle la verdad, pero este mozalbete empedernido no me dijo absolutamente nada. Su actitud comienza a preocuparme.

-No te preocupes, abuela: seguramente, tenía unos asuntos que resolver por encargo de mi madre.

-Ojalá sea así, niña Oscar: no quisiera llevarme una sorpresa.

Miró la hora en el reloj de la cocina.

-Bueno… Temo que no podré esperarlo: no me gusta llegar atrasada a ninguna parte, por mucho que sea una invitada "no grata".

-No diga esas cosas, mi niña: Ud. es una de las personas más lindas en todo Versalles, tanto por fuera como por dentro.

-Te agradezco lo que me has dicho: procura dormir temprano.

-No creo que sea posible: cada vez que este "caballerito" anda por allí, me es imposible conciliar el sueño.

-¿Ha pasado más de una vez?

-No se preocupe de ello: vaya tranquila a su fiesta... Y no vaya con disposición de pelea: vaya conciliadora, así se evitará malos ratos...

-Ese sí que fue un buen consejo: lo necesitaba- con un beso en la frente, se despidió de la gobernata.

Tomó el carruaje: cerca de diez minutos esperó a que el susodicho hiciese acto de presencia.

No llegó...

Con un suspiro, retomó la marcha y fue en dirección a la tediosa jornada que sobrevenía...

* * *

-Mi querido duque: jamás dudé que vuestra fiesta tendría tal esplendor...

-Me halaga vuestra presencia y elogios, Miladi: a decir verdad, sólo falta una cosa para que esta velada sea del todo espléndida...

-¡No me digáis: ¿podría ser aún más perfecta?! Por poco y está medio Versalles: incluyendo la presencia de la misma María Antonieta...

-Ciertamente, no ha errado del todo, miladi... So aparte de vuestra excelente intuición, es menester de mi parte corroborar: hace falta la presencia de una de las rosas más bellas de toda Francia.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron a más no poder: el recato no era necesariamente su don más preciado... Pero era algo que el duque no desconocía.

-¡¡Monsieur Guemenais: qué cosas está diciendo vos!!

En actitud de fingida sorpresa, el duque de Guemenais se tapa la boca...

-Lamento... ¡Oh, lo siento mucho, miladi! Por vuestra gran disposición de escucharme, he abierto una parte muy oculta de mi corazón... Témome haber aprovechado de tal cordialidad.

-¡No, no y no, monsieur Guemenais! Aprovéchese de mi disposición... Es decir, si Ud. lo desea así...- la mujer no pudo ocultar la excitación al saberse primeriza en escuchar una sabrosa noticia.

-Sé de antemano vuestra reputación, miladi: es por ello que pido de vuestra parte total discreción...

-Discreción es mi segundo nombre, duque: a ver, cuénteme, por favor...

Se fueron en dirección al balcón: desde un rincón, apartado de todo el tumulto de gente, se encontraba Miladi. Al verla, más de alguna mujer le daba la espalda, sin ocultar su total displicencia frente a la mujer que estaba en solitario... Sinceramente, no le interesaba.

-"Lo esencial en el momento de planear una venganza, es el de reservar total recato: el verse con displicencia frente al enemigo es una falla garrafal, propia de los ineptos... Ocultar apariencias es de maestría, de exquisito tacto y de una mente calculadora: no existe mayor deleite que el ver a la presa acorralada, tratando de pedir auxilio, de luchar inútilmente frente a lo ineluctable...

Y, finalmente, dar el zarpazo..."

Sonrió con gentileza a cada cara volteada, a cada murmullo en perjuicio suyo: sólo tenía que esperar... Esperar a que las cosas se diesen: el momento perfecto. Desde pequeña, tuvo que aprender a ganarse la vida a costa de mantener su integridad en momentos de total desesperación...

-"Por supuesto, miladi: ¡Cómo no, su Majestad! Son todas iguales: posesas de vuestra propia incompetencia... Sea pues: hoy es día de agachar cabeza; mañana, vuestros empolvados rostros tocarán el fango ante mis pies".

Sus ojos, ahora, se dirigían hacia el balcón: la mujer era un revoltijo de emociones acumuladas, mientras el duque se mostraba triunfante en su pose de eterno enamorado... si no fuese que la cordura era mayor que sus emociones, reiría a carcajada abierta...

-"Mujer ingenua: tomáis por hecho todo lo que sale de sus labios... Sin embargo, no logras notar que, bajo los ropajes de buen señor y gran caballero, existe un despiadado hombre: un animal herido en su orgullo, sediento de venganza... sólo que, bajo mis enseñanzas, no dejará ver tal impulso...

Mi querido duque: Ud. ha sido mi mentor, no os debo sino la vida entera para retribuirle vuestros favores... Y, en este mismo instante, comenzará vuestra entrada triunfal a la grandeza: ni siquiera los monarcas lograrán tal proeza y vida como la vuestra...

Sólo será cuestión de esperar..."

-¡Miladi de Jarjayes!- exclamó una de las damas.

Toda la gente se volteó para verla...

Miladi se mordió los labios. Mala cosa: Oscar no iba con ella...

Creía a Oscar algo más inteligente, menos arrebatada: falló. El duque también se llevó la misma desilusión... La mirada de Miladi se poso en el duque en forma de reproche: él asintió, captando el mensaje subliminal de sus ojos:

-"No es el momento de perder los estribos, duque: aprovechad la ocasión. Ganaros a la señora Jarjayes, ahora que está indefensa y vulnerable..."

Se dirigió hacia madame de Jarjayes, dándole la mayor de las acogidas:

-Madame Jarjayes... Qué gusto el teneros en mi humilde tertulia.

-El gusto es el mío: a deciros verdad, jamás esperé tal recibimiento. En especial, por el incidente entre mi hijo y vos...

-Es cosa del pasado, mi querida dama: y no maculéis el género de vuestra bella hija...

-Duque... jamás pensé que vos-

-¿Tendría en consideración a vuestra parentela? Ja, ja, ja: no es de algo que me sienta ofendido... Pero, por favor: disfrutad de esta humilde velada...

-Lamento deciros que de humilde tiene muy poco, casi nada...

Esa voz: todos voltearon la cabeza hacia el origen de tal altanería.

Era Oscar: se presentaba en su traje blanco... Inmaculada, recta en su caminar. Al duque lo recorrió una sensación casi de desenfreno al tenerla presente... Toda sensación fue borrada al escuchar el tacón de pose marcial.

-¡Hace acto de presencia: Comandante de la guardia imperial francesa, monsieur Oscar Francoise de Jarjayes!

Ahora sí que toda pasada atracción se vio opacada con la entrada de Oscar: por mucho que se ocultase, de pasar inadvertido de cualquier parafernalia, su presencia causaba sensación entre la corte francesa.

Se dirigió primeramente a su Majestad: María Antonieta.

-Mi querida Oscar: os veis esplendorosa esta noche...

-Me arrodillo ante vos, su Majestad: he de presentarme como Ud. lo ha decidido...

-Y ha sido un gran acierto, su Majestad- el duque interrumpió la conversación: el rostro de Oscar no ocultó impaciencia al verle tan cínico en su actuar.

-Agradezco vuestra humilde opinión, monsieur de Guemenais: Ud. ha sido el gran adulador, puesto que la idea de agasajar a la familia Jarjayes con una fiesta en su honor no ha sido sino de vuestra ocurrencia...

-¡En absoluto, su Majestad! Yo no he sido sino-

-Agradezco por ambas partes tal deferencia: lo tendré sumamente presente...- la respuesta repentina de Oscar terminó con la tamaña farsa que lograba vislumbrarse. El duque la encaró, pero no con la actitud que esperaba de tan acérrimo rival:

-Os equivocáis, Lady Oscar: el gusto es mío...

Toda la corte comenzó a murmurar ante tal confesión. La cara de Oscar no podía más de la sorpresa... con tales palabras, la fiesta se reanudó, pero las miradas fijas de ambos no menguaban. Momento después, el duque se inclina caballerosamente y se retira del lugar, dejando a Oscar casi en estado de estupefacción: por poco es así, hasta que las llamadas insistentes de su madre la llevaron a tierra.

-Oscar, querida...-

-No me molestes, madre: si deseáis guardar apariencias, es cosa vuestra. Con vuestro permiso...

Sin darle lugar a la réplica, se alejó de ella. Con pasos firmes, se encontró con el capitán Gerodelle.

-Mi comandante- saludo marcial de su capitán y subordinados.

-Descansad: decidme, ¿existen novedades?

-Ninguna, comandante: esta fiesta ha estado de lo más apacible posible...

-"No puede ser posible: algo está tramando, pero ¿qué?, ¿qué?...".

El mutismo de Oscar a causa de la impresión era evidente: por poco y ya palidecía. Gerodelle mostró preocupación:

-¿Os encontráis bien, comandante?

-Sí... Bueno, no tanto: tanta deferencia me deja algo inquieta. Bueno, continuad con vuestro trabajo. Caballeros.

Otra vez saludo marcial. Los pasos de Oscar se perdieron por el tul de la mansión: cosa que no pasó desapercibida ante los ojos del conde.

Existía algo muy turbio: en eso coincidía totalmente con tal preocupación, pero sus gestos eran algo desordenados, nerviosos: en nada parecidos a la aparente calma con la que tomaba cada decisión que se presentaba cuando existía un problema...

Estrujó su pañuelo con cierta desazón... Por mucho que supiese de su tristeza, de nada servía...

Nada parecía traspasar la coraza inexpugnable de su corazón.

* * *

-Buenas noches, madame... ¡Lady Oscar!: ¿cómo lo ha pasado en la tertulia?

-Limitaros a traerme una taza de té, Gracielle: que nada debo de daros explicaciones- con ese gesto, se perdió en las escaleras, rumbo a su habitación.

Era inexplicable tanta bondad... no podía entenderlo.

Se tendió en su cama, incapaz de poder limitar dar voz a sus pensamientos. De pronto, un brillo singular la cegó por unos instantes.

Avanzó hacia el provocante de tal esplendor.

Era una espada, pero no cualquiera...

Era la espada que le entregó su padre, días después de ser reconocido como comandante de la guardia imperial.

Blandió la espada con cierto júbilo sorprendida de saberle guardada del mismo brillo de hace dos años atrás... se quedó un momento mirándola, con cierta nostalgia que no pudo descifrar…

-Todavía estás de pie, Oscar…

No se volteó: reconocía perfectamente esa voz…

-Lo mismo podría decir de vos… ¿en dónde estuviste?

-Conoces la causa…

Se volteó, con una mirada que no daba lugar a dudas de su molestia.

-No me hables en códigos, Andrè.

-No te estoy hablando en códigos, Oscar: es que te ha fallado la memoria…

-¡No me tratéis de esa forma, Andrè: si pido explicaciones, es vuestro deber el responderlas!

-Hablas como si fueras mi dueña… Témome daros las noticias ahora.

El ceño de Oscar se relajó por unos instantes: Andrè continuó con lo que deseaba decirle:

-Puesto que, bajo tus propias palabras, no deseáis que os moleste más con mis consejos y cuidados, he decidido irme de la mansión…

Ahora sí que estaba sorprendida: Andrè no daba señas de corroborar lo que estaba diciendo. Se sentó en su cama, totalmente conmocionada por la noticia.

La mirada de Andrè era más decidida que nunca: aún la miraba con amor, pero dentro de sí existían otros sentimientos pugnando… Seguía enamorado perdidamente de ella, pero algo parecido al rencor se asomaba a sus ojos.

-E-es por eso… tus salidas de la mansión, tu ausencia en las tertulias: ¿por qué me lo han ocultado?

-No creí necesario hacerte saber: mal que mal, mi presencia aquí ya no hace falta…

Deseaba replicarle, pero no le pareció correcto. Lo había sacado de su vida, literalmente, pero jamás pensó que tendría que hacerlo de esa manera… Por poco, y lo sentía por parte de su voz era…

-Displicencia…- salió de sus labios, casi sin pensarlo. La mirada de Andrè se clavó en sus ojos:

-¿Qué dices?

-Te comportas como un bandido: ¿desde cuándo haces las cosas a escondidas? Si deseáis formar una nueva vida allá afuera, jamás lo impediría: pero tu trato no me deja más que gusto a displicencia por parte tuya…

-No es displicencia, Oscar: vos me dejasteis en claro que nada debía hacer a tu lado. Me echaste… de tu parte sería la displicencia.

-¡Yo no te he objetado absolutamente nada! Crees que la forma en la que te vas, después de toda una vida en esta mansión, es la correcta… ¡Pero yo no te lo concederé!

-¡No tienes nada que concederme, Oscar! Soy un ser pensante y, aunque no te guste, puedo hacerlo por mí mismo: cada cosa que he hecho, cada acto que creí mío siempre estuvo bajo tu sombra, ¡bajo tus preceptos! Si me voy así, es porque no me queda otra que dejar de lado tus órdenes…

-Cobarde: eres un cobarde, Andrè: tienes un motivo aún mayor… Y no tienes el valor de encararlo. A mí no me vienes con esos cuentos baratos.

La flecha dio justo en su pecho: Oscar comenzaba a dudar… Pero no podía más: ya no deseaba pelear más con la persona a la que amaba con todo el corazón. Andrè tomó sus cosas, ya listas en el marco de la puerta. Ella respiraba agitadamente, sin que su interlocutor deseara seguir hablando... discutiendo, ¿peleando?

-No, no: espera, por favor- lo detuvo del brazo: debía aclarar las cosas de su mente... De un tiempo a esa parte, actuaba como un animal, cegado de dolor. Andrè no merecía tal trato.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?

-Lo lamento, Andrè: lamento haberte tratado de tal manera... Sé que no merezco que me hagas un favor, pero te lo pido: vete mañana, para despedirnos de buena manera. Es lo mínimo, después de tantos años juntos... Te lo ruego: es lo último que te pediré. Por nuestra amistad.

Lo decía con el corazón... Andrè no podía sino admirarse de la nobleza de su amiga: pero, dentro de sí, pedía mucho más de ella. En realidad, lo pedía todo de ella.

-"Si supieras, amada mía, que con uno de tus ruegos... Ni siquiera eso: con una sola de tus palabras me quedaría contigo hasta la muerte. Te amo, te amo con todo el corazón..."

* * *

**"No me creas cuando digo que el cansancio esta venciendo.  
No creas...  
Si por un momento dejo de nadar en este río nada manso.  
No me creas cuando el mundo se derrumba ante mis ojos  
Y no aguanto...  
No me creas cuando sientas que este frágil corazón  
Se ha vuelto de metal.**

Dame un beso cuando veas que la fuerza se me fue  
Y veras que me levanto, pues un beso tuyo cura todo:  
Cura todo.

Cuando el aire cruza raro entre los árboles de mi alma,  
No creas...  
Se podrán mover algunas hojas, pero siguen firmes las raíces.  
Dame un beso y alíviame el dolor de estar tan vivo  
Y verás que es pasajero, pues un beso tuyo cura todo:  
Cura todo.

Dame un beso y aférrate conmigo al paso de los años  
Y abrígame que hay frío el resto del camino  
Pues, sólo un beso tuyo puede ser... mi abrigo.  
Mi abrigo..."

"**No me creas", Alberto Plaza.**

* * *

-Andrè, por favor...

Le tomó el dorso de la mano, acariciándola con el pulgar: con cierta melancolía en su voz, le contestó:

-Hubiese querido escuchar que pidieses quedarme, contigo...

-Andrè, si tienes, si lo deseas... Yo no puedo obligarte, no puedo atarte si no deseas quedarte aquí: eres mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano. Quiero que seas feliz, y si eso queda fuera de- Antes de seguir poniendo en evidencia a Oscar, Andrè la interrumpió:

-Era una táctica...

-¿Eh?...

-¡Ja, ja, ja!, ¿tan ingenua te has vuelto? ¡Por supuesto que me gusta trabajar aquí! Si, comparado con las cosas allá afuera, aquí se vive como rey...

Su risa no menguaba, mientras que el rostro de Oscar no podía más de la vergüenza: el muy listo le había tendido una buena broma.

Un golpe en la nuca lo paró de su burla descontrolada.

-¡Auch! Ya veo que no has perdido la práctica...

-¡Ajá! Pues, para que veas, mis reflejos se mantienen intactos...

-Lo dudo: desde que no entrenas conmigo, creo que has desmejorado bastante...

-¡Ja, ja, JA! Eso quisieras tú.

-Ya, ya, ya: menos habladurías y al hecho. Si me permites...- le cedió el paso, con una reverencia. Con una mirada algo desafiante, pasó por su lado.

-Acostúmbrate a ver mi espalda, Andrè: será lo que veas cuando te derrote.

* * *

En el patio, cerca de medianoche, entrenaban a la luz de la luna: desde el balcón, madame de Jarjayes era espectadora de su complicidad.

-Su té está listo, madame...

-Muchas gracias, Nana...- su mirada volvió a la conocida escena, que parecía una ilustración, alterado únicamente por el pasar del tiempo.

Madame Montblanc se iba del escritorio, pero un gesto con su mano botó unos papeles que tenía en el mueble: con rapidez, los fue recogiendo... Pero algo la dejó algo perpleja...

Era una carta: dirigida a su majestad, María Antonieta. En ella, se daban a entender claras intenciones de derogar a Oscar de su puesto como comandante... peor aún, de su trabajo como militar.

-No os preocupéis: yo lo arreglaré. Iros a descansar...

La voz de Madame de Jarjayes la desconcertó. Con cierta torpeza, dejó a la dama con sus intenciones...

Cerró la puerta. Ciertamente, no negaba que su retiro de la vida militar era una de las cosas que más añoraba hacer, pero ¿en tales circunstancias? Oscar nació bajo las lides de la milicia: peor aún, era una de las mejores... Sin dejar de lado que, detrás de su vocación _non grata_, estaba la potente presencia de su progenitor, fallecido unos meses atrás.

No: definitivamente, bajo ningún pretexto, era el momento adecuado para hacerle pasar por tal trago amargo...

Ojalá y que se arrepintiese ahora: ahora, que tenía el tiempo para hacerlo...

Ahora, para no arrepentirse para toda la vida...

Continuará...


	4. Conspiración

**Hola a todas.**

**Disculpen la tardanza: las que me conocen en la zona de "you're under arrest", sabrán el porqué de mi demora...**

**Bueno, sin más preámbulos, les entrego otro capítulo.**

**Viene muy fuerte: abstenerse las sensibles...**

* * *

**Con las alas rotas**

**IV**

-Llueve a cántaros... Oscar: con ese resfriado, no vas a llegar ni a la esquina.

-Descuida- ¡Achú! ... Se me va a pasar.

-Sí, claro: y, de paso, me vas a contagiar a mí por estornudarme encima.

-¡Sí que eres un quejita! No he hecho tal cosa...

-Pero lo harás: cuando éramos niños y tú te enfermabas, siempre caíamos juntos en cama... ¡Vaya, vaya: esos días sí que dábamos la lata!

-Mmm... Pero son otra cosa ahora, ¿o qué: vamos a dormir juntos cuando caigamos enfermos?

-No digas sandeces, Oscar...

-¡Ah, vaya! ¿El mozuelillo se puso carmesí al escuchar tales palabras?- dijo en son de broma, al verle tan sonrojado.

-¡No es cierto!

-Oye, oye, oye: si te estaba hablando en broma. No te lo tomes tan a pecho...- esa sonrisa triunfante, tan conocida: tan de siempre.

Andrè se le quedó mirando nuevamente, con tan mala suerte que Oscar captó la mirada insistente de su compañero: su sonrisa se tornó algo irónica.

-Y, tú: ¿qué tanto me estás mirando?

-¿Eh, yo qué?

-Ya sé lo que piensas: que debo tener la nariz rojísima...

-No te conocía ese lado pretencioso... ¡Auch!, eso dolió.

-Estás demente, definitivamente. Bueno, será mejor que vaya emprendiendo el trayecto...

-En todo caso: sabes perfectamente que César, a pesar de ser un excelente equino, no conoce las lides acuáticas...

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Extrañaba tus ironías, Andrè. Bueno, nos veremos más tarde.

-Espera- le tomó las bridas un instante, deteniéndola del galopar. Oscar lo quedó mirado, algo preocupada.

-¿Qué ocurre, Andrè?

-... ¿No deseas que te acompañe?

-No lo creo necesario: además, podrías empaparte y enfermar. Sería un problema innecesario...- su rostro seguía con la misma angustia, aun peor- Andrè, no me hablas: dime la verdad, ¿qué te ocurre?

-Nada, Oscar: son cosas mías...

-¿"Nada" no significará problemas con mi madre?

Negó en silencio. Oscar deseaba saber el porqué del sinsabor en sus ojos, pero parecía impenetrable...

-Ten cuidado con el duque, Oscar...

Ahora la que miraba con cierta cuota de sinsabor era ella: Andrè elevó su mirada tierna a la figura tan amada de su Oscar.

-No me mires así: sabes que yo conozco cada una de tus penalidades y de tus afrentas. No es secreto que ese tipo se trae algo entre manos, y tú nunca has sido tonta como para dejarlo pasar... Aún así, cuídate mucho.

-Me gustaría saberlo, ser tan lista como me describes, pero todavía no sé qué diantres tiene planeado... Lo veo todo tan borroso, tan perdido...

Lograba ver, tras esos hermosos ojos, la angustia constante. La mano que sostenía con fuerza las bridas, le tomaron con cariño la mano enguantada: con el pulgar, acariciaba tiernamente el dorso de ella.

-No debes titubear, Oscar: eso es todo lo que debes saber. En cuanto obres con equidad y justicia, jamás esquives la vista: en cuanto lo veas, no le quites la mirada... Si conocemos como es realmente, él mismo comenzará a dinamitar el piso. Y, créeme: va a caer.

-Agradezco tus palabras, Andrè: y, por favor, no trabajes hasta muy tarde. No deseo ni que la abuela ni que tú se desvelen.

-Lo mismo va para ti: ese resfriado no se ve muy bien. Cuídate.

-Lo haré, muchas gracias...

-Hasta mañana.

-Lo mismo para ti, ¡eah!- de un momento a otro, iba en dirección a palacio. Andrè intentó seguirla, con los ojos, lo más que pudo, pero la lluvia estaba en extremo densa... Seguramente, el camino estaba en las mismas condiciones...

Tenía un mal presentimiento: deseaba golpearse a sí mismo por darle cabida, siquiera en sus pensamientos, a un mal augurio, pero era inevitable. El verla salir tan rápido, tan angustiosamente rápido, era una sensación escalofriante: casi de miedo.

-"Que ni se le ocurra hacerle algo a Oscar... De lo contrario, se las verá conmigo".

* * *

-Lady Oscar, me alegro que haya acudido a mi llamado.

-Su Majestad- se inclinó, en señal de reverencia.

-Por favor, necesito que hablemos, en privado- La reina miraba con algo de temor hacia uno de los salones: se encontraban el rey, Luis Felipe, el duque de Guemenais, conversando amenamente.

El príncipe Luis Philipe se da cuenta de su presencia y alza una mano, en señal de saludo. Oscar asiente, con una ligera reverencia de cabeza.

-Al parece, mi querida Oscar, has conquistado muchos corazones...

Oscar le mira, desentendida de las palabras de su majestad.

-No comprendo a lo que se refiere, su majestad...

-¡Simple, mi queridísima Oscar! El príncipe siempre ha estado enamorado de vos: es cosa de mirarle el sonrojo al veros pasar.

-Desconozco totalmente los designios del corazón de su majestad, pero he de aseguraros que no debe ser tan así como lo dicen. Seguramente, es otro invento de los malos escrutinios de sus damas de corte...

-No os objetaré en absoluto, mi querida Oscar: esta noche no os he llamado para poneros en aprietos ni hablar de cosas totalmente banales.

-Me alegro, su majestad: dígame en qué puedo seros de ayuda...

Ambas van hacia un salón anexo al principal: el duque y los demás caballeros se les quedan mirando.

-¿Os habéis dado cuenta, su majestad? El duque no ha desprendido los ojos de la figura de vuestro comandante...- el príncipe Luis Joseph mira al duque ahora- No os culpo de vuestros gustos, mi estimado duque: Oscar obtiene cada vez más belleza con el correr de los días...

-No os lo rebatiré, Luis: esa mujer sí que es una de las rosas más bellas de todo Versalles...

-Lamento deciros, duque, que no está dispuesta ni siquiera a pensar en la idea de contraer nupcias... Y dudo, efectivamente, que mi querida esposa desee alejarse de ella así como así- toma su copa y hace bailotear el espeso contenido- Oscar es un oficial sumamente competente y capaz: dudo que en toda Francia alguien pueda hacerle mella para poder obtener su puesto...

-Pero eso es inconcebible, su majestad: Oscar es una mujer hermosa, inteligente y sumamente vivaz. Pecado divino sería el que se le prohibiese el poder amar y realizarse como una mujer... De hecho- el duque se levanta y toma su copa de vino- Creo que es deber vuestro el impedir semejante blasfemia a la obra divina del Creador...

-Estáis delirando, Guemenais: ¿de qué habláis ahora?

-Refiérome a la urgente necesidad de arreglar este equívoco de una vez por todas. Su majestad- se inclina, en reverencia- os recomendaría, humildemente, en proponeros un arreglo muy beneficioso para esta problemática...

-VUESTRA problemática, al parecer: os veo en sumo extasiado con ella desde un tiempo en adelante...

-Dejadlo, primo: decidme, duque, ¿en qué estáis pensando?

* * *

-No puede ser posible: su majestad...

-Es terrible mi confesión, lo sé... Oscar, ¡ah, Oscar: es una terrible situación! Debéis creer que soy una mujerzuela...

-¡Por Dios, su majestad: jamás diga cosa semejante!

Oscar le toma el rostro: María Antonieta seguía llorando.

De pronto, ella se le acerca. María Antonieta le da un sutil beso en los labios...

Oscar queda estática: la reina le había besado, y ya no comprendía nada. La reina se incorpora, al ver la terrible expresión en el rostro de Oscar...

-Oh, ¡cuánto lo lamento, Oscar! Lamento haberos hecho pasar por esto... Sólo que- Oh, ¡si hubieses nacido varón, no hubiese dudado en enamorarme de vos!

Oscar le sigue mirando: su expresión no había cambiado.

-Su majestad: Ud. está casada: a los ojos de Dios-

-Lo sé, lo sé: es que... No os imagináis cuán difícil ha sido el tener que cargar con estos sentimientos sin poder decirlos a los cuatro vientos. Lady Oscar: gracias a Dios, habéis elegido vuestra vida...

Oscar le sonríe, algo turbada: la reina ni se lo imaginaba...

Todo el torbellino de ideas en su cabeza: todo por una supuesta "libertad"...

-Tengo grandes deberes su majestad: servir con honor a vos y a toda Francia. Vuestra merced debe tenerlo en cuenta...

-Jamás os he despreciado en vuestra labor: sois la persona a la que más admiro...

-Su majestad: debe remediar este equívoco de inmediato... No puede hacer esto, se lo ruego: piense en su pueblo...

-Los designios del corazón me llevan hacia un precipicio del que ya no tengo salida...

Deseaba callarla, de una vez por todas: ¡por Dios!...

"_Si tan sólo lo supiera..."_.

Estaban en plena conversación, cuando aparece el objeto de sus cuitas.

-Fersen...- se levanta Oscar del lado de la reina, con el corazón en la mano...

-Tanto tiempo, mi querida Oscar...

Le tiende una mano afable.

Corresponde al gesto, conmovida hasta calar en lo hondo de su corazón: el sólo contacto con su piel la dejaba tan sensible como nadie...

_"Si tan sólo lo supieras, Fersen..."_

Rompe con el contacto: se dirige hasta donde se encuentra su majestad.

-Os dejo a solas, su Majestad: no se preocupe por nada...

Inclinación de cabezas y a desaparecer.

A pesar de verle infinidad de veces en tal situación, no puede enfrentar la idea de verles juntos.

Desaparece del lugar, sin siquiera despedirse de su majestad.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado a Lady Oscar?- pregunta Luis Felipe, sin la menor necesidad de ocultar sus deseos por verla.

* * *

Los pasos retumban en los pasillos de loza pulida.

Retumban y se hacen ecos, susurros y silencio...

Toda su vida se interpretaría de esa manera.

Toda su vida, como objeto valioso: acaparador de miradas, de elogios...

Siempre silenciosa y correcta, puso una mella en su corazón y en sus sentimientos para no causar más alboroto en la ya estruendosa Versalles...

¿Quién iba a imaginar que ella: la mujer más cortante y de mayor orgullo en todo Versalles, iba a fijar la vista en el amante de la reina?

Termina el sonido de las botas.

Las palomas revolotean, encumbrando al unísono el vuelo...

-El amante de la reina...

Dirige la vista al cielo: mira cómo las palomas vuelan sin mayores preocupaciones...

Encumbrar el vuelo; sin tener la menor idea del destino...

Pero le habían roto las alas: ya no sabe el rumbo... Su padre muere, y con él, toda la fe y el motivo de su andar por el mundo...

Una ermitaña que no tiene idea por dónde va su camino.

* * *

Va hacia los establos: toma a César y se sube a él.

Sale del lugar y comienza, lentamente, a comenzar su recorrido.

De pronto, escucha la voz de Fersen...

La llamaba: pedía que se detuviera...

En otra ocasión, bajo otras circunstancias, Oscar hubiese obedecido cabeza gacha a todo el protocolo y deber que le impuso su padre, pero estaba deshecha: no toleraría ni un segundo más este karma.

-¡¡Oscar, esperadme!!

No iba a soportarlo ni un segundo más: toma las bridas de César y le impulsa a apresurar el galopar.

-¡Vamos, eah!

Fersen corre tras ella, pero parece que no le había escuchado.

Desaparecía enfrente de sus ojos.

* * *

Corre rápidamente: ya nada más podía imponer su mandato sobre ella...

Nada, más que la fuerza que le impulsaba a continuar con el trayecto.

Perderse: sentir que su cuerpo, a medida del aumento de la velocidad del equino, se desvanecía y se hacía polvo...

Detiene el galopar por un instante...

Necesitaba respirar...

Las lágrimas se atoraban en su garganta: había estado llorando todo el trayecto...

Se baja del caballo: camina ladera abajo y se posa en el pasto.

El viento mece sus hermosos cabellos dorados.

**"Mi querida reina...: es menester deciros lo que pienso. A sabiendas del tremendo poderío del que ha sido ungida, como la reina y soberana de Francia: no es prudente hacer caso omiso de vuestros sentimientos... **

**Debéis terminar con la rueda de la fortuna que se cierne en vuestra vida: este amorío con el conde Fersen debe finiquitarse de una vez por todas...**

**Deber, deber: sólo esto le atañerá..."**

Oscar coloca las manos en su rostro, intentando apaciguar su dolor.

**"Dejad de gimotear, ¡Oscar Francoise de Jarjayes: último heredero de la dinastía! Debéis ocultar, destruir vuestro pesar: de nada sirve que sintáis lástima por vos misma... Vos no estáis capacitada...**

Oscar oculta su rostro entre sus piernas...

**"...Vos no estáis capacitada para dar consejo: vos no sabéis lo que significa amar..."**

* * *

Ya se cernió la noche sobre la mansión de los Jarjayes.

Todos estaban durmiendo ya: Andrè termina, recientemente, de arreglar las caballerizas y va en pos de dormir...

Pero antes, necesitaba verla...

* * *

Abre la puerta: un viento gélido llegó de golpe a su rostro.

Los cortinajes del ventanal bailoteaban al son de las ráfagas de tempestad...

Una silueta conocida se removía al borde de la cama.

-Oscar...

Se dirige hacia donde se encontraba: cierra las ventanas, primeramente, y se hinca a verle.

-Andrè: ¿por qué hace tanto frío?

Andrè frunce el ceño: era pleno verano...

A pesar de la tormenta allá afuera, su habitación estaba muy cálida.

Acerca su mano hasta su frente.

La quita de inmediato.

-Dios... Oscar: estás ardiendo en fiebre...

La toma en brazos, llevándola a la cama.

Iba a recostarla, pero escuchó su voz... Antes de que su cuerpo se tendiera en el colchón, llegó a musitar:

-No...

Andrè la queda mirando, extrañado.

Pamplinas: cosa de delirio, seguramente... Con la fiebre que tenía, no le extrañaba nada de lo que pudiese decir.

-No puedo hacerlo, Andrè: no puedo seguir así...

-Deja de hablar... Estás muy enferma. Niña desconsiderada: siempre dejándome con el alma en un hilo.

Comienza a removerse entre sus brazos.

De tanto resistirse a su dolor, sólo encontraba refugio en ese estado etílico deplorable.

Y Andrè bullía de la furia: era casi como una cachetada a la sincera amistad que le tenía, cimentada desde hace tantos años ya...

La acuesta en su cama, tratando de no abrigarle más de lo necesario.

La mira detenidamente: surcos secos en sus ojos, la cara pálida a más no poder... Estuvo llorando.

-Padre, padre: ¿por qué me dejaste sola?

Se sienta a los pies de su cama: toma su mano y la cobija entre las suyas.

Poco a poco, el ceño en su mirada fue relajándose, hasta que el vaivén de su respiración fue trémula, pacífica: cayó dormida.

Andrè sonríe: iba a besarle la frente, pero lo evitó.

Se incorpora: pasa sus manos grandes por la cara, refregándose la frustración y la pena acumulada por tanto tiempo.

-Buenas noches, Oscar.

* * *

Abre los ojos, inquieta: la habitación era de color grisáceo.

Se incorpora un tanto: tenía el cuerpo húmedo, pero sin molestias.

Sale de su cama y va en dirección al baño.

No sabe el porqué, pero sentía unas ganas locas de meterse en el agua tibia: darse una larga ducha.

Unos golpes en la puerta: aparece Andrè.

-Buenos días, Oscar...

-¡Señor, Andrè: no hables tan fuerte, que se me parte la cabeza!

-Je, je, je... Eso no es mi problema...

-¡Por supuesto que no! Lo que te concierne es que vayas a hacer lo que te corresponde: quehaceres, trabajo, ¡qué se yo!

-Otra vez te has levantado con el pie equivocado...

-¡Ay, Andrè: dejadme tranquila!

-Lo lamento- otra vez, Oscar le enterraba la daga de la "indiferencia"- ¡Como sea!: te ha llegado una invitación. Es de la reina...

Oscar se la arrebata de las manos: lee ávidamente cada palabra.

Se la tira hacia el pecho de Andrè, a la vez de espetarle:

-Te lo he dicho en todos los tonos posibles: ¡invitaciones a bailes son cosas de mi madre!

-Es que no la invitan a ella, Oscar...

-¿De qué hablas?

-Lee con más detención: sé que no te agradará.

Toma la carta, de la mano extendida de Andrè: repasa las líneas.

Frunce el ceño: se sienta en la cama, terminando por caer posesa del asombro.

Andrè no estaba de mejor humor: en la cara mostraba mirada denotada de molestia.

Oscar termina por dejarla caer al piso: echa su cabello hacia atrás.

Al parecer, no tiene mejor disposición que el aludido Andrè.

-¡Esto ya ha pasado los límites de la cordura!

-No lo hagas entonces...

-¡No es sólo por ello!

-Puede ser una burla...

-¡Es una petición del rey: firmado por su puño y letra! Sólo mírala- Andrè se acerca y observa la ortografía- ¿Puedes creerlo?

-... Exageras, Oscar: estás temiendo demasiado.

-No temo: sólo tomo precauciones... Sólo son- precauciones...

Se cruza de brazos, en ese estado de meditación cuando escrutaba.

En ese estado le era imposible conversar, sacarle algo de palabra.

-¡Ya, ya: basta de presiones sin sentido! Te das la ducha y desayunas: con el estómago vacío, ningún gran detective ha llegado a nada.

Niega con la cabeza, pero con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Andrè sonríe: en algo que la ayude a mejorar.

-De acuerdo: me doy la ducha y nos vemos después.

-Así habla la comandante- saludo marcial en son de mofa y se retira de la habitación.

Oscar se le queda mirando, pero luego acaba su tranquilidad.

Algo no le estaba encajando bien.

* * *

Mueve los pies en el agua: hace ya media hora que estaba en la tina.

Su rostro estaba azorado: sentía el agua recorrer sus extremidades.

De pronto, unos pasos.

Abre los ojos, desconcertada: el baño estaba cubierto por una espesa capa de vapor.

-¿Quién esta allí: Madeleine?

Se incorpora un tanto de la tina, pero una sombra se introduce con rapidez en la tina.

Un hombre muy parecido a-

-¿Padre, eres tú?

-Oscar, Oscar: creo que no fue el nombre adecuado para ti...- mientras lo dice, unos dedos morbosos van hacia la entrepierna de Oscar.

-¡Truhán perver!- no alcanzó a decir palabra: una mano le impidió hablar y la otra la sujetaba de acción alguna.

Estaba acorralada.

-Os creéis una persona de mucha valía: yo os demostraré que no valéis ni un cobre- con esto dicho, se incorpora encima de ella: tenía claras intenciones de violarla.

A pesar de no haber emitido mayor escándalo, alguien la empieza a llamar: ladea la cabeza, en dirección a la voz.

En ese mismo instante, cae en la cuenta de que "la persona" había desaparecido.

-¡¡Oscar, Oscar!! ¿Qué te ocurre?

-... ¡Dios: un truhán de mala calaña se ha atrevido a entrar en el baño!

A Andrè le hierve la sangre.

Le entrega una toalla e inspecciona cada rincón del lugar.

Oscar saca una daga ibérica, con claras intenciones de clavársela en el cuello al mal nacido que le había provocado tal bochorno.

Andrè vuelve hacia ella: su mirada no es muy alegre.

-Oscar: el baño está cerrado...

Oscar frunce el ceño: ¿es que estaba insinuando algo?

-¿N-no viste a nadie en la entrada de la puerta?

-¡Por supuesto que no!: ¿crees que dejaría caminar como si nada al que viene de tu baño?

-... No puede ser...- trastabilla un tanto, pero Andrè la afirma.

Siente sus manos, sujetando su cuerpo: la sensación de repulsión recorrió por todo su cuerpo.

-¡¡No me toques!!

Andrè retrocede: la mirada de Oscar no era de absoluto agradecimiento.

Al parecer, le molestaba la cara inquisidora de su compañero.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-No, no me siento bien: vete ya.

Intenta avanzar hasta ella, pero inmediatamente vuelve a elevar el tono de voz:

-¡¿Es que acaso no me escuchaste?: VETE YA!

Andrè se aleja del baño, con mil dudas en su cabeza.

Al parecer, la muerte de su padre podría haber provocado efectos muy fuertes en su cabeza.

Oscar se abraza, clavando con fuerza las uñas en sus brazos.

-¿Fue mi imaginación?... ¿Padre?...

Nadie contestaba.

Afirma su cabeza: poco a poco, estaba perdiendo la cordura.

* * *

-Miladi: alguien la busca- musita la sirvienta, algo indecisa.

La mujer deja de retocarse el cabello: mira de soslayo a la sirvienta, reflejada en el espejo de medio cuerpo.

-Hacedle pasar...

La sirvienta abre los ojos a más no poder.

-Es que-: mi señora...

-¿Acaso sois sorda?: ¡dije, HACEDLOS PASAR!

La sirvienta corre presurosa de la habitación.

Del pasillo hacia la entrada de la puerta de la habitación, un hombre, de apariencia andrajosa, se arrodilla frente a la dama.

-¿Y bien?

-Todo salió como esperabais: ni una sola sospecha...

-No la violasteis, ¿verdad?

-Ganas no me faltaban, miladi- se pasa la lengua por los labios- pero soy sumamente profesional.

-Me alegro- dijo Miladi, dejando el peine de hebras doradas- Por vuestra colaboración, os daré algo más allá de lo que imagináis...

Se acerca con rapidez y se acerca a él.

Susurra algo en su oído, cuando aparece una sombra tras el susodicho.

Una apuñalada desorbita sus ojos, clavando su gesto por la eternidad.

Gesto de horror y de espanto.

Cae a los pies de miladi: verifica que se encuentre muerto.

Al comprobarlo, esboza una tétrica mirada.

-¡Dios santo, Hèlbert: habéis manchado el tapizado de esta alfombra genuina! Estoy harta de vuestra brutalidad...

-Miladi: todo se ha dispuesto para el baile...

Con una ceja alzada, me mira despectivamente.

-Vos no cambiáis nunca, ¿eh? Aun cuando te trato mal, vos seguís con esa sonrisa tan vuestra...

-Siempre a vuestra merced, mi queridísima dama- el hombre corpulento se arrodilla frente a ella- Soy capaz de dar la vida por vos.

La mujer sonríe: mira cómo el sirviente lleva a arrastras el cadáver en su hombro.

Un grito de parte de la sirvienta: los pasos rápidos en diligencia hasta sus aposentos:

-¡Mi señora: ese hombre!-

-Ese hombre nunca vino: jamás lo hemos visto y no sabemos nada de él, ¿os quedó claro?

La mujer se sienta nuevamente en el mostrador: arregla sus cabellos con sumo cuidado y frialdad.

La muchacha estaba pálida.

La mujer le queda mirando.

-¿Qué esperas?

Se retira de la habitación de la señora.

La mujer bufa del asombro.

-Pestes de seres humanos, ¡ni que hubiese visto un cadáver!

Al caer en la cuenta de su decir, comienza una escabrosa carcajada.

Continuará...

* * *

**Oh, el fin!!**

**Espero que les haya gustado: aquí, no andamos con pelos en la lengua.**

**Gracias por el apoyo y no: no he dejado la historia a un lado.**

**Prontamente, van a tener el próximo capítulo a su disposición.**

**Cuídense mucho.**

**Gabriela Inés.**


	5. Apariencia de ángel

**Hola a todas las lectoras: disculpen mi tardanza.**

**Lamentablemente, la universidad comienza a acaparar cada vez mis tiempos literarios (cosa irónica, pues estudio castellano), pero es una realidad de muchas de nosotras.**

**Bueno, sin querer aplazar más, les doy a leer el siguiente capítulo.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Con las alas rotas**

**V**

-¡Paso firme: honores a nuestro comandante!

Espadas blandidas en el aire: Oscar pasa por alto todo protocolo.

La mirada del conde de Gerodelle se posa, preocupada, en la fugaz comandante.

Desaparece, ante los murmullos de los soldados de la guardia real.

* * *

-Su majestad: Lady Oscar desea hablar con Ud.

María Antonieta asiente, con la cabeza, a su petición.

Entra rápidamente Oscar: no tenía un buen semblante.

-¡Por Dios, Oscar!: ¿Qué os ocurre? Os veis sumamente pálida...

-Su majestad- Oscar se inclina, haciendo reverencia- Os vengo a pedir un favor de urgencia...- jadea lentamente: le faltaba la respiración a causa de la cabalgata.

-Decídmelo, sin titubeos, mi querida Oscar: todo os lo entrego a disposición.

-Necesito excusarme de la tertulia de esta noche...

La reina frunce el ceño, desconcertada.

-Oscar... No veo el móvil de tanta exasperación vuestra...

-Es menester que no me encuentre allí: por favor...

-Necesito razones: mi propio esposo os ha entregado la carta.

Se levanta: posa su mano en la frente...

Estaba desesperada.

Sudaba frío: todo esto le tenía al borde de la locura.

-Oscar, por dios: me estáis asustando...

-Yo-... Lo lamento, su majestad: por favor, discúlpeme.

Sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta.

María Antonieta mira, estupefacta, hacia la puerta.

De pronto, sale el rey Luis XVI.

-Esposa mía, os veis perturbada...

-Es lady Oscar: témome que no la he visto con bien...

-Entonces, es cierto...

El rey se sienta, al lado de ella...

-¿De qué habláis?

-El duque de Guemenais me ha estado comentando: Oscar pasa por un momento muy malo... Ha estado algo perturbada, por la muerte de su padre...

-Dios, yo-: yo jamás pensé que la turbaría tanto...

-Creo, querida, que tenemos un deber para con ella: mal que mal, nos ha cuidado y protegido desde antes de ser ungidos como monarcas.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, pero ¿no os parece crudo el hecho de tener que exponerle a tertulias, vistiendo como mujer?

-... Me parece peor que sigan manteniendo la misma tozudez frente al tema: la misma madre me ha dicho que no desea que continúe en la milicia...

María Antonieta se levanta de su asiento, totalmente conmocionada con la noticia.

-¿E-es posible...? Esposo mío...

-Y, a decir verdad, la idea no me desagrada...

¿Era ello posible: Oscar fuera de la milicia?

La reina se dirige al ventanal: observa la guardia en el entrenamiento... Como si de un collage en su mente se tratara, mil recuerdos e imágenes aparecen frente a sus ojos: la salida, de la nada, de Oscar ante el peligro que la acechaba; la presentación de Oscar como protector de su majestad...; la conmoción al verse enterada de la verdadera natura de su protectora...

¡Cómo olvidarlo!: su mirada afable en sus momentos de mayor angustia, de mayor dolor...

Imposible: la idea de verla fuera de su círculo era aterradora.

... Pero ¿si de verdad se tratara de la salud de ella en peligro?

El rey se incorpora: toca el hombro de María Antonieta.

-Decidme, mi querida esposa: ¿vais a apoyarme en mi decisión?

María Antonieta toma la mano de su esposo con determinación.

-Si se trata del bienestar de Oscar, haré lo que en mi mano estuviese...

* * *

-Su majestad: el conde Von Fersen desea verla...

Se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a la ventana, dándole la espalda a la sirvienta.

-Hazle pasar...

La sirvienta desaparece. Al acto, aparece el conde sueco.

La queda mirando detenidamente: la reina sonríe en su interior, impregnada de la primavera que se cierne a su alrededor cuando siente su presencia.

-Mi queridísima reina: me inclino ante vos...

-Fersen...- musitó María Antonieta, sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa al verle: su corazón rebozaba de alegría y de amor hacia él- No sabes cuan feliz me siento de veros aquí...

-Su majestad...- se inclina, sin siquiera besar su mano en saludo: estaba conmovido de verla nuevamente.

No era para menos: todo lo que ha sufrido, sus constantes batallas internas a causa de la quimera que vivían y hundía cada día con la daga de la realidad...

Ahora, ahora todo había sido resuelto: ahora podía sonreír.

-Mi querido y fiel conde: necesito pediros un gran favor...

-Todo, todo lo que soy está en vuestras manos...

-Es un gran favor: sólo a vos puedo encomendaros a alguien tan querido...- la reina se vuelve hacia el ventanal.

El conde traga saliva: ¿alguien querido?

-Decidme, mi señora: ¿de qué se trata?

* * *

Mira una y otra vez esas caras: la rama aristocrática de la Polignac en su mano.

Madame Montblanc frunce el ceño: retira el plato de Oscar.

Intacto: no lo probó siquiera.

-Niña Oscar, ¿es que acaso no va a comer nada?

-Estoy en un asunto muy importante, nana: después veré cómo me las arreglo...

La abuela estaba por irse, cuando se le ocurrió algo más:

-Si lo desea, su madre mandó a comprar un pastel de frutas: ¿desea que le traiga un trozo?

-No, nana: por favor, necesito estar sola.

-Pero, querida-

-¡¿ES QUE ACASO HABLO EN OTRO IDIOMA?!: ¡DEJADME EN PAZ!

La abuela sale rápidamente del lugar.

Oscar se toma la cabeza con ambas manos: estaba exasperada...

-"No, no, Oscar: cálmate, por favor... No debo alterarme, me creerán desquiciada...".

* * *

Andrè caminaba amenamente por los parajes de la mansión.

Algunas muchachas le saludaban, a lo que Andrè esbozaba su tan característica sonrisa. Apenas y lo miraban, salían cotorreando y riendo como loros.

Mueve la cabeza: siempre era lo mismo.

Llega a la cocina: ya era hora de comer y estaba exhausto.

-Abuela, tengo mucha hambre: ¿qué hiciste de comer hoy?

-T-tengo unas s-sopas de ternera: t-te sirvo de inmediato...

-¡Ah, no te preocupes!: yo mismo me sirvo...

Toma el cucharón y sirve generosamente en el plato.

La abuela seguía de espaldas, limpiando los trastes.

Toma un pedazo de pan que la abuela tenía estrictamente prohibido comer, pues era para Oscar.

... Pero algo raro estaba pasando: la abuela se volteó a verlo, y sin embargo no hizo nada por retenerlo.

¡Ah, era obvio!: seguramente, el cucharón de madera estaba con lavaza... No, no: estaba seco, a su alcance.

Frunce el ceño: voltea a su abuela.

-Pero abuela, ¿qué te ha pasado?

-¡Ay, mi Andrè!

Iba a cubrirse, por temor al golpe...

... pero no pasó nada: sólo sintió cómo era abrazado por ella.

Lloraba a mares.

Bufó, cansado: era seguramente por...

-Ah, abuela: ¿qué le pasó a Oscar ahora?

* * *

Pasos cargados y presurosos.

Abre la puerta de golpe: no había nadie.

De pronto, escucha el galopar de César: tantos años al cuidado del equino de Oscar le hacían imposible el no identificar sus pisadas.

Saca la cabeza hacia el pórtico de la mansión.

Oscar iba saliendo de la mansión.

Frunce el ceño: esta situación se estaba prolongando demasiado.

* * *

Estaba en camino a palacio, cuando se encuentra con la persona de sus desdichas: Fersen estaba casi frente a ella, por lo que el obviar su presencia sería un acto pueril y nada loable.

-Fersen, tanto tiempo...

-Lo mismo digo, Oscar: cada día la madurez te dota de mayor belleza...

-Fersen... Eres adulador, lo sé de antemano, pero esa estrategia no sirve cuando estás conmigo: sin desear ser descortés, me ofendes...

-... Lo lamento, lo siento: sólo deseaba-

-¿Necesita algo su majestad?

Vaya, touchè: comienza a reír.

Con Oscar no podía sino esperar derrota tras derrota...

... O eso era lo que pensaba...

-Oscar, mi querida amiga...- sin desearlo, sus palabras eran puñaladas en la frágil coraza que mantenía a Oscar con vida- Jamás podría, siquiera en mi mente, tratar de herirla: sería como tratar de lastimar a una hermana-

-Suficiente...

El tono de su voz fue cortante: sin desearlo, se dejó ver toda la frustración y dolor que le causaba cada palabra que decía.

Se descontroló, perdió los estribos: la siempre calculadora Oscar se dejó llevar por la letanía de un capricho que se venía dando desde hace unos años...

-Mis disculpas sinceras, Oscar: jamás pensé que-

-No, no: la impertinencia fue mía. Disculpadme: no me he sentido bien estos últimos días...

-Tu rostro es prueba viva de lo que me dices, ¿cuál sería la causa de tus desvelos?: ¿os habéis alimentado bien?

Su mirada: tan cálida, tan afable...

Se tambalea, presa de sensaciones indescifrables en una mente turbada: de no ser por la rápida acción de Fersen, se habría caído de César.

-Dios santo: Oscar... ¡OSCAR!

* * *

-Andrè, por Dios: vas a terminar haciendo un surco en el piso si no te calmas...

-No intentes calmarme, abuela: ¡claramente, apenas y puedes conteneros en vuestros cabales!

Contuvo un suspiro, sintiendo tocar en la fibra de su ser la invasión de ese ser tan ajeno al atento Andrè que la cuida y protege.

-... L-lo siento, abuela: no fue mi intención el molestaros-

-Iré a buscar las compresas para la niña Oscar- sin darle tiempo para justificarse, deja el lugar, tragándose su pena.

Echa el flequillo hacia delante, en un claro gesto de desesperación: las actitudes de Oscar le carcomían las entrañas... El verle tan pálida, tan enajenada de la siempre fuerte y compuesta persona que solía ser, el sentirla tan reacia a su persona. Y-

No puede evitarlo: el cosquilleo molesto de los celos, clavándose en su cabeza y bullendo en las sienes. El tener que ser espectador silencioso de Fersen, tomándola entre sus brazos...

Egoísta: ni siquiera una razón benevolente es justificación de tal accionar, para sus adentros.

-No, no, no, Andrè: sólo su salud, sólo su bienestar, s-sólo tenerla nuevamente a mi lado... Sólo que esté sana...

Toma la copa de vino blanco y la ingiere con prisa: golpea con fuerza la copa en la mesa.

-Oscar...

* * *

-Y-yo estoy bien: déjenme en paz...

-¿De qué habláis, hija mía?

-... No me toquéis, no te atrevas, maldito truhán: mi padre sería incapaz-

-¡Hija mía!

-Cálmese, madame Jarjayes- espetó el doctor- La muchacha delira por la fiebre.

-Doctor, doctor: esto se ha repetido desde hace mucho tiempo...

El doctor Laconne se volteó, notoriamente conmocionado por las palabras de la señora:

-¿Repeticiones de esta índole, quiere decir?

-Sí...- afirmó, enredando los dedos en el pañuelo- Témome confesar que ha estado muy distante de todos: urde planes muy raros, se siente amenazada por todo el mundo, incluido su valet, Andrè.

-¿Por Andrè? Madame Jarjayes, esto se debe a la circunstancia: la pérdida del padre no es fácil de superar.

-... No, no, no: todo se debe a mi culpa. Necesito que me recomiende a un hombre de especialidad.

-Señora Jarjayes, tenga cuidado con esos procedimientos: nunca he sido muy amigo de los sedativos... Se debe a una herida en vías de curarse: sólo debe tomarse un tiempo-

-¡Doctor, por favor!

Calla inmediatamente: la actitud exaltada de Madame de Jarjayes no es saludable en absoluto.

-H-haré lo que esté a mi alcance...

-Se lo agradezco: en el desván le pagarán lo que corresponda.

-No se preocupe, madame Jarjayes.

-I-insisto: por favor...

El doctor ordena las indumentarias y las guarda en su maletín.

Sale silencioso, observando la imagen de la madre, sujetando fuertemente la mano de su hija.

Niega levemente con la cabeza, mientras va cerrando la puerta.

* * *

**Días después...**

-Oscar, despierta...

Lentamente, se da por aludida: vuelve en sí.

-¿Andrè: qué haces acá, bueno para nada?

Sonríe afable: con mucho autocontrol, afirma solamente su mano.

-Acá la "buena para nada" has sido tú: mira que estar días sin levantarte...

Ja, ja, ja: muy chistoso...

... Pero, algo había en su mirada: bajó la vista, muy triste.

¿Era posible?

-¡¿D-días?!

Se incorpora de la cama, tambaleante por el letargo de su cuerpo entumecido. Andrè la frena en seco: la obliga a recostarse.

-Andrè, ¿qué me pasó? Recuerdo haber estado conversando con Fersen, y me sentí caer...

Tira la cabeza hacia atrás, con una mano en la frente: intentando hacer memoria.

-No sacas nada con ello: tuviste mucha fiebre, Oscar. Deliraste por varios días, hasta que la temperatura dio tregua. Tienes licencia por un par de días, para reponerte por completo...

-Yo me siento bien: quiero volver a palacio.

-No, Oscar: nada de hacerte la tozuda, por ahora. Recupérate bien, que no le sirves a nadie cayéndote por las calles.

-¡A-Andrè, cabeza hueca!

Le golpea en el hombro, notoriamente molesta por su comentario, a lo que Andrè sólo le dedica una sonrisa.

-Búscate un nuevo pasatiempo: no me agrada tener que verte con esa cara tan paliducha, que casi pareces ánima en pena...

-¡JA!: mírate bien en el espejo, antes de referirte a mí con ese tonito- bufó, tapándose la cabeza por completo.

-¡Ja, ja, ja: si fuera por eso, estaría en las nubes! Si supieras la cantidad de admiradoras que me he ganado...

Se destapa un poco, dejándole ver su asombro por tal comentario.

-Ah, ah, ah: pero mis ojos sólo son tuyos, Oscar. No se ponga celosita.

-¡Andrè Grandier!

Corre rápidamente hacia la puerta de su habitación.

-Dulces sueños, Oscar.

-¡No serán tan dulces los tuyos, de eso me encargaré yo!- espeta, tirándole la almohada a la puerta.

* * *

-Madame Jarjayes: os aseguro que ese doctor es de extrema confianza...

-No puedo negar mi agrado, frente a la discreción con la que toma el caso de Oscar: sin embargo—

-Calma, calma: los fármacos fuertes se irán suavizando, a la par del carácter extraño de su hija...

La mujer misteriosa se levanta, a lo que madame Jarjayes hace lo mismo.

-Nunca pensé hallar tanto apoyo en Ud., ¿miladi...?

Una sonrisa gélida esbozada en su rostro.

-Sólo miladi: el gusto ha sido mío, madame Jarjayes...

* * *

-¿Cinco pastillas, madame: no es acaso excesivo?

-Indicaciones del doctor, nana, y no se le olvide: ni una palabra de esto a Oscar, ¿me ha entendido? Con lo terca que es, jamás admitiría la medicación.

-... Sí, mi señora- toma la bandeja, para llevarla a los aposentos de Oscar.

A pesar de no expresarlo, madame Jarjayes comprende lo que madame Montblanc deseaba expresar.

-"Todo es por vuestro bienestar, hija mía..."

* * *

**Una semana después...**

Finalmente, juntó fuerzas...

Camina lentamente por las baldosas del Trianon, pesando en su alma toda la carga de la soledad.

Fersen se había ido: se fueron sus ganas de luchar, ya cansado de sufrir al ver que la reina se ataba irremediablemente a su destino. Con hijos de por medio, la quimera prontamente encontrará su final en la guerra.

Y no conforme con ello, las condiciones sociales de Francia entera están peor que nunca: deseosa de disfrutar la maternidad plenamente, se desligó de las ataduras burocráticas, como cara visible de la diplomacia con los comerciantes y los nobles.

Por poco y cae en discusión: un hombre, ya hastiado de la ineptitud diplomática de su majestad, avanza hacia Oscar y le increpa la "eterna espera" y, con ello, la fragilidad de las relaciones que le atañen como monarca.

Por mucho que le diera la razón al hombre, no pudo sino acabar explicándole la ausencia de la reina.

¿-- Y qué más?

No lo recordaba: trata de hacer memoria, pero su cabeza no la acompaña... Ciertamente, no la ha acompañado en días...

-Estoy demasiado abrumada: tengo que concentrarme, enfocarme en mi labor...

Reanuda su caminar, algo extrañada de su malestar.

* * *

-¿Y bien, miladi?

Se sienta en el sillón, con mirada penetrante.

-Dos días, Guemenais: dos días y la tendré comiendo de mi mano.

-Perfecto, Miladi...

-Sólo que-

-¿Qué: qué necesitáis?

Toma una copa de vino, moviéndola lentamente.

Se pierde en el vaivén del licor carmesí.

-... Lamento deciros que tendré que sacrificar a alguien, para patentizar la demencia de Oscar ...

-¿De veras: y será pronto?

Corresponde la sonrisa: parecen nacidos en el mismo nudo de odio.

-Calma, mi querido duque: no deseo espantar a la presa...

-¿Ya la tenéis trabajada?

-Mmm..., algo así: mañana comienzo con la etapa de mi próximo plan.

* * *

Charlotte para de llorar: siente pequeños golpes en su puerta.

Un leve "entre" permite la presencia de una sirvienta...

-Miladi Charlotte: la buscan...

* * *

-M-me siento tan bien al escucharle, Miladi.

Pasean por el jardín: las aves chapotean, libres, por el agua…

-En absoluto, el placer es mío: ¡mire que quedar impávida frente a tal atrocidad: casar a una niña tan delicada con un hombre con aplastantes treinta años de diferencia!

La niña vuelve al llanto: la mujer le consuela, entre lágrimas espúreas. La malsana intención está tomando efecto...

-Y si, quizás...

-¿Qué?

-No, no: olvide lo que he dicho...

Se incorpora, alejándose de ella: con la única intención de aumentar su atención.

-¿U-una solución?: ¡tiene que decírmela!

-No, no, no: es demasiado riesgosa...

-Por favor- le toma las manos, sin refrenar en absoluto su desespero- Cualquier consuelo me aliviaría.

Miladi arquea las cejas, sorprendida.

-"Vaya, vaya, vaya: ya está lista".

Se levanta de su asiento, sin mirarle.

Su vista está enfocada en el cielo nublado.

-_"A veces pienso, mi querida Charlotte, que existen almas demasiado puras: incapaces de poder soportar la cotidianeidad mundana de las vidas mortales…"._

-¿D-disculpe?- levanta la cabeza, incapaz de comprender sus palabras.

-¡Ah, no: discúlpeme Ud. A mí! Estaba cavilando en voz alta… Suelo hacerlo con frecuencia.

-No me sorprende: siendo una mujer tan culta y sensible al dolor ajeno…Pero, en serio, me parece que tiene Ud. la razón: la descripción cuadra… conmigo.

Fija su vista en la pileta, ahuyentando a los pajarillos del agua.

La figura de miladi se acerca tras su espalda.

-Ciertamente, miladi Charlotte: Ud. es como un ángel…

-¿Qué debo hacer?- le pregunta la niña, aún absorta en su propio reflejo.

-Lo que hacen los ángeles cuando están en apuros…

-¿Qué…?

Su pregunta fue cortada por la cercanía de miladi.

-Sólo abra sus alas…

La toma de los hombros, susurrándole en el oído:

-_Sólo abra sus alas… y déjese caer._

Continuará…

* * *

**Sobran las explicaciones...**

**Agradezco su apoyo y espero no tardar en mis capítulos.**

**Mis cordiales saludos y nos estaremos contactando.**

**Cuídense mucho.**

**Gabriela Inés.**


End file.
